


Knowing the Hurt of Love

by chobitssword



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Rape, Scott is oblivious, Sheriff Stilinski Dies, Stiles mom is an abusive drunk, Stupid Boys, my own take on what happens after season two, obviously gets it from his mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chobitssword/pseuds/chobitssword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au, where Stiles' father dies instead of his mother, and she becomes an abusive drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Violently it changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please don't hate me.

**Chapter 1**

**Violently it changes**

 

_**Stiles-9 Derek-16** _

 

 

**Stiles:**

 

All he knew when his father got him out of bed was that it was bad.

 

He looked up at the sky as his father carried him to the patrol car, the dark clouds were blocking out the moon and stars. His father grumbled about having to take Stiles out to a crime scene because his mother was working, but all that Stiles could bring himself to concentrate on was the clouds, they were far to dark.

 

As they drove through the woods Stiles finally realized that they weren't clouds but dark smoke filling the sky. Large flames could be seen above the trees as they got closer and it finally dawned on Stiles where they where going.

 

The Hale house was up in flames and all Stiles could do was stare in amazement as the home burned. “Stiles!” His father called again and he finally broke out of his revery,”Yeah?”

 

“I need you to stay here while I go help, you understand?” His father asked and he just nodded,”Stiles I'm serious stay put, I don't want you getting hurt.” Stiles nodded,”Kay dad.” His dad smiled and patted him on the shoulder before getting out of the car, locking the doors before heading towards the large gathering of cop cars, firetrucks and ambulances.

 

This was the first time Stiles met Derek Hale and one of the worst days of his life.

 

As he watched his father command the crowd and direct people where to go he saw a boy sitting on the end of one of the firetrucks, a large blanket wrapped around him. Stiles knew he would be in HUGE trouble if he got out of the car but as always curiosity got the better of him. He unlocked his door and sneaked out of the car while his fathers back was turned, making his way over to the other boy.

 

When he was close enough he automatically recognized him as Derek Hale. Though he didn't know him he had seen him a few times and always thought he was cool. He cautiously stepped up to him and took a seat next to him. Derek glanced at him but that was the only sign of recognition he got. They sat in awkward silence for a long time until Stiles spoke,”I'm sorry you lost your house.” He said softly, only getting a grunt in return from Derek. “Are your parents going to come pick you up?” At that Derek flinched and finally looked at Stiles,”No, they're not.” Stiles nodded, he sat for a while wondering why his parents wouldn't come for him when the sound of shouting filled the silence followed by an explosion.

 

Stiles jumped off the firetruck and looked around it to see some cars scattered and people on the ground, People scrambled to help the injured and get the fire under control but what caught Stiles' attention was a body that was close to the fire. At first he thought it was just because of how close the body was to the fire and the fact that there was no sign of life. Then he noticed the clothes and hair though singed where familiar. Stiles gasped when he realized it was his father,”DAD!” He screamed and ran to him but a pair of strong arms stopped him. He turned expecting to see one of his fathers deputies or a firefighter. He wasn't expecting to see Derek Hale, his expression a mix of pain and something Stiles couldn't place as he tried to fight out of the older boys hold and run to his father. As the paramedics and police pulled his father away from the flames, trying to save him. Stiles broke down in Derek's arms.

 

A deputy got Stiles to the hospital, still clinging tightly to Derek as he continued to sob. It took a few hours for Stiles' mother to get to the hospital, finding Stiles passed out in Derek's arms, the older boy still waiting for his sister to come and get him. Ms. McCall told Mrs. Stilinski everything that had happened and she fell apart, Ms. McCall comforted her as much as possible but she refused any condolence, yelling to see her husbands body. A deputy led her away, glancing at Derek as they passed. He had a hand over one of Stiles' ears, the other ear pressed to his chest to keep the crying and yelling from waking the younger boy.

 

When Stiles woke he was laid out on a row of chairs, a jacket acting as a pillow, he looked it over and realized it was Derek's and began to cry into the soft red fabric. He knew his father was dead and that his mother was in the other room crying over his body but Stiles couldn't bring himself to move.

 

A few hours later as he watched his mother walk out of the room looking sullen and angry he knew his life was never going to be the same again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Derek:**

 

His family was gone, all of them wiped out by a fire. It hurt, it hurt so much he couldn't cry, all he could do was wonder why he hadn't been there, why wasn't he dead too.

 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed the small boy sit next to him. He usually stayed away from people, he didn't feel comfortable around them, but this boy sitting awkwardly next to him didn't bother him. Yeah he was twitchy and kept glancing at Derek but other then that his presence seemed to calm him more then bother him.

 

He reveled in it, forgetting about his problems for a while... at least until the boy spoke,”...your house.” was all Derek caught of what the boy said but he could put together the rest of what he said and grunted in response, not trusting his voice. The next thing the boy said he wasn't expecting,”Are your parents picking you up?” He couldn't help but flinch. There many possible answers that ran through his head, _They'll never be picking me up again, No my sister is, That would be hard since they're burning remains are in that burning house._ He was surprised by the answer he gave though,”No, they're not.” And the boy seemed to accept that, though he started twitching more and Derek had to wonder if that happened a lot.

 

That's when the explosion happened, Derek wasn't phased by it, he had actually been wondering when the tanks or other gas line would go. What caught his attention was the boy moving to see, he could smell the curiosity on him, and who could blame him really. He waited for the boy to come back or leave when the sent of worry then fear and sadness hit him and realized it was the boy. He knew he was about to run, to go to the fire and he had to stop him.

 

Derek had his arms around the boy in an instant, having dropped the blanket that had been wrapped around him. The boy cried and tried to get free, he was wanting to go to the fire, right into danger. He slowly realized it wasn't the fire he wanted to go to but a body that the firefighters were pulling away from it.

 

He kept the boy close, refusing to let go even when some of the deputy's tried to take him. Yes, they wanted to help. Yes, the boy needed comfort, but theirs was out of pity, out of feeling sorry for the boy, but Derek understood since just hours ago he had lost everything, he knew, he understood what the boy was going through.

 

A deputy finally got them into a patrol car and took them to the hospital.

 

Derek realized who the boy was then, the deputy was yelling over the radio saying how the sheriff was hurt that someone needed to get his wife cause someone needed to get their son.

 

At the hospital they waited for hours for Stiles' (he had heard a nurse call the boy that) mother to arrive. He had long since fallen asleep and Derek was surprised to find himself drifting off as well, at least until the sound of a woman crying and yelling reached his ears. His hand went to Stiles' ear to keep the sound from waking him. He had been through enough, the last thing he needed to wake up to was his mother breaking.

 

Laura showed up not long after, he was still covering Stiles ear, making sure the boy didn't wake. “Derek, let's go.” She said softly as she approached her brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. Derek just nodded in response and looked to the boy sleeping on him.

 

He removed his jacket and rolled it up, placing it on the chair next him and slid out from under Stiles, laying his head down on the jacket. He was careful not to wake him as he made him as comfortable as he could before nodding to his sister that he was ready to leave. She gave him a small, sad smile and led him out of the hospital. “Who was that boy?” She asked as they got into the car. “Stiles,” He paused as he watched the hospital disappear behind tree's as they pulled away,”He's the sheriffs son.”


	2. I'll be a good boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to say thanks to those who have already liked my fanfic, ya'll are awesome.
> 
> This chapter is shorter then I expected but I hope you guys like it. The next three chapters will be a sum up of seasons one and two since obviously there was stuff I had to change.
> 
> Also I'm going to try and add a chapter every week so... yeah, that's all <3

**Chapter 2**

**I'll be a good boy**

 

_**Stiles-13 Derek-20** _

 

 

**Stiles:**

 

“Hey dad.” Stiles greeted the large gray tomb stone that sat at the head of his fathers grave as he set a small bouquet of flowers in front of it. He sat down next to it, resting his sore back against the cold stone. He pulled down the hood of his well worn red jacket, revealing a black eye and scratches down his cheek.

 

He rambled for a while, telling his father everything that had happened since the last time he had visited him. “Man it's been a long week. Sorry I'm using you as a hiding spot dad but mom wants me to go get tested and it's crazy.”

 

In the years that had passed the P.G.J gene had been discovered. It was an odd mutation that made it possible for men to get pregnant. Though it was rare more and more cases were popping up, granted most of the men who had the gene were probably straight and that's why it was rare. Stiles held himself in that group, he had every intention of marrying Lydia and having beautiful red haired children with her. His mother apparently thought other wise, he had heard her on more then one occasion telling one of her friends how she was certain her son was queer.

 

He laughed some as he twirled a leaf between his fingers, his laughter dieing off as he watched the color of the leaf flash. “I miss you, so does mom... I know she doesn't come here but she really does, I hear her crying at night... And then there's the drinking,” He dropped the leaf and ran his fingers over the scratches on his cheek,”It makes everything worse, she yells and screams then...” He trailed off as he brought his knees to his chest, pulling his hands into the sleeves of his oversized jacket.

 

He had had the jacket for years and it was the only thing that calmed him, which was surprising since it was red and that was a color for anger. He wrapped his arms around his knees and sighed,”'Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them.' She hasn't forgotten you dad, she's just lost.” He wiped at his eyes to keep tears from falling. As he moved his hand away he saw a large black figure out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look it was gone. He stood and looked around as he brushed leaves and grass off his pants. “Hello!” He called as he took a few steps away from his fathers grave, waiting a while for a response before shaking his head,”Going nutz.” He mumbled as he pulled up his hood and headed back to the tomb stone. “I better get to that appointment, don't want mom... well don't want her getting angry with me.” He kissed his finger tips and pressed them to the top of the stone,”I'll see you later dad, I love you.”

 

~*~

 

Stiles sat in shock.

 

It wasn't true, it couldn't be. He knew that being found positive for the gene didn't make you gay but it still shocked him. How could he be positive for the P.G.J gene? He was the perfect male specimen. Well okay, maybe not perfect but he was very masculine. So some guys mistook him for a girl when he had his hood up, that could happen to anyone right?

 

Right?

 

“Damn.” He cursed and fled from the hospital, not crying, there where not tears falling, he swore it.

 

When he reached his house he was out of breath, but kind of proud that he had run all the way home.

 

His mothers car was sitting in the drive and he sighed, pulling down his hood as he stepped inside, kicking his shoes off,”Mom, I'm home.”

 

“In here.” She called from the kitchen. Stiles frowned, it had been years since his mother had gone into the kitchen, keeping most of her alcohol in a small fridge she had bought and placed in the living room. He stepped inside to see Ms. McCall sitting at the dinning table with his mother. Well that explained a lot, though Stiles wondered why he hadn't noticed her car.

 

He smiled,”Hey Ms. McCall, is Scott here too?”

 

She smiled back,”No, he went to his fathers for the weekend.” Stiles nodded, he didn't press the subject knowing that it made Ms. McCall uncomfortable. “So Stiles, what did the test say?” His mother asked as she got up to refill her cup.

 

He fidgeted with the zipper of his jacket, “The test could be wrong.” He mumbled. She placed a hand on his shoulder and it took everything in Stiles not to flinch, “Come on, you can tell us.” She said reassuringly, which scared Stiles more then when she yelled. “Um... they said I was positive.” he finally answered. “Aw sweetie, it's okay, you've been telling me for years that you're going to marry that Martin girl so I'm sure you have nothing to worry about.” His mother and Ms. McCall smiled at him.

 

Stiles noticed Ms. McCall take a closer look at his face but she just ttok another drink of her coffee

 

It was easy to give excuses for his bruises. Do to his ADHD not many kids at school liked him.... okay none since Scott was pretty much his only friend, and that meant he got beat up quite often. It didn't help that he was naturally clumsy and couldn't seem to walk three steps without tripping over his own feet. Bruises though common, were not as bad as the ones he was usually sporting from his mother hitting him.

 

“Well I thought I would visit till you got back with your results,” Ms. McCall stood and patted his hand,”I'll see you.” She told him and he nodded in response.

 

When the door closed behind Ms. McCall his world spun back into tension and anger.”You're positive.” His mother snorted as she tossed her mug into the sink. He heard a few pieces break off of it and closed his eyes. He had been hoping that since Ms. McCall had been there she hadn't been drinking but apparently that was a little to much to hope for. “I'm sorry.” He said without thinking, or more not knowing what else to say. He couldn't help how he was, no one could, it was genetics, there was nothing he could do about it.

 

“Sorry? You're sorry,” She took two long strides and swung, slapping Stiles hard on the cheek, causing him to fall from the chair as he covered his cheek, “Get up to your room, it makes me sick looking at you.” Stiles scrambled to his feet, running up the stairs, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing him cry, he wouldn't.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Derek:**

 

Four years, four long years since the last time he stepped foot in Beacon Hills and nothing changed.

 

That's not true, there was a definite lack of his family, the people he loved. Other then that it was like time had stood still. Shops, homes, hell even cars didn't seem to have changed.

 

He visited his home, or the shell of it and rummaged through it, trying to find any items they might have over looked when Laura and him went through the remains after the flames had been put out. There where a few small trinkets that at the time had meant nothing but now held more meaning then anything else in his life.

 

His next stop was his Uncle Peter. Even though Laura had moved them to New York they had left Peter behind. He was to injured at the time to move and it just made sense to leave him.

 

As he left he picked up a scent he knew all to well. Though it had changed some over time it still held some of the same undertones. Sweet, almost like peppermints and spicy like cinnamon. He didn't see Stiles but he did spot Ms. McCall, the nurse who had tried to calm Stiles' mother. The scent was coming from her, he felt slightly relieved that she would spend so much time with him. Though he felt that way he left before the urge to ask how he was doing overwhelmed him, Stiles was not his responsibility, he didn't need to check up on him.

 

His last stop was the cemetery. He knew the visit was pointless since most of the remains of his family were still in the house, having turned to ash in the flames. It still felt good though, to feel like there presence was in this one spot, this area of earth fenced off from the rest of the cemetery, meant only for them. He laid a single rose on his mothers grave and spoke silently to his loved ones until a flash of red caught his eye. When he looked for it it was gone and he turned back to his family, only to be distracted by the flash of red again.

 

He finally wandered through the other graves until he spotted the object he had seen. It was Stiles, he was wearing a jacket that Derek knew all to well. He had loved that jacket, had worn it for years, but the day of the fire had made him rethink what was important and he had left it behind. Having used it as a pillow for Stiles to sleep on and instead started wearing his now black leather jacket. It fit him better then the red one would now, and he had to admit that red suited Stiles. He could tell that Stiles was whispering to the tomb stone he was leaning against, but even with his impressive hearing at the distance he was he couldn't make out what he was saying.

 

He stepped closer, leaving the cover of the tree he had been behind and only caught a few words,”... She hasn't forgotten you dad, she's just lost.”

 

He was talking about his mother and crying, or trying not to.

 

Stiles turned to look at him and Derek hid, he heard Stiles calling out and fought the urge to come out of his hiding spot. He didn't need to look like a stalker. He wasn't following Stiles he had just noticed him, that was all.

 

When he heard Stiles leaving he finally came out of hiding and went to the grave he had been sitting next to.

 

He knew it was the sheriffs grave but he hadn't expected the scent he came across. Yes there was death and decay, that was normal, but there was also sadness, fear and pain. That's what stood out the most, it was tangible and stood out more then any other scent. He wanted to follow Stiles, to find out why he had left behind a scent like that but he had to get back. Laura had told him to visit then come back, it was to dangerous to stay for a long time on his own. He cursed as he left, going to where he had left his car and headed back to New York.


	3. Why'd you have to hit me like that mommy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season one with some things changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next two are going to skip around quite a bit since they're sum ups of season's one and two and I had to change stuff with Stiles mom being around rather then his dad, but I'm posting a new chapter YAY!!!

**Chapter 3**

**Why'd you have to hit me like that Mommy?**

 

_**Stiles-16 Derek-23** _

 

 

**Stiles:**

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Seven years, that's how long it had been since Stiles had last seen Derek Hale and now here he was, big muscle yum... scary man, and looking like he was going to kill Scott and him.

 

He wasn't surprised in the least that Derek didn't seem to recognize him, he had been small and cute back then and now he was all skin and bone, lanky and awkward. There was no mistaking Derek though, he was the only boy Stiles knew that could grow into a man like the one in front of them.

 

“This is private property.” Derek continued when he didn't get an answer.

 

“Uh, sorry man, we didn't know.” Stiles responded, Derek only glanced at him before all of his attention went to Scott, and that didn't make Stiles' heart twinge, not one little bit.

 

Scott rambled and Stiles couldn't help but watch Derek, barely registering anything that Scott was saying until Derek turned to walk away from them after tossing Scott his inhaler.

 

“All right, come on man, I gotta get to work.” Scott said and started to walk away. Stiles finally came to his senses, grabbing Scott's arm then slapped his chest,”Dude, that was Derek Hale.”

 

~*~

 

If Stiles had known that meeting Derek would lead to him being friends with a werewolf, well then he would have... no he wouldn't have changed a thing. Okay one or two things, but nothing about meeting Derek.

 

Though he would have preferred that Derek remembered him rather then barely paying attention to him and treating him like a punching bag. He could deal with the later, he was use to it, the other was killing him though. He just wanted to grab the lapels of his leather jacket and shake him yelling,”I'm that kid, the one you cared for even though your world had fallen apart!”

 

Of course he couldn't do that unless he wanted his throat ripped out, as Derek had threatened to do so many times since he met him again.

 

Derek's reappearance in his life also started making him question his sexuality. Yeah, he was head over heals for Lydia, he pretty much thought she hung the moon. But Derek, he was all muscle and angles mixed with stubble and growling and it drove Stiles crazy.

 

The one down side to the whole situation, his mother. He had been sneaking out, getting into trouble, wasting gas, getting his baby ripped up by a werewolf. She didn't know the reasons for all of this though, and of course assumed that Stiles was acting out and started striking him more, and if she learned about him questioning his sexuality he would catch even more shit.

 

He was glad in years past that she had stopped hitting his face, realizing it was to obvious and that the damage lasted longer. Now his bruises and cuts were easily covered by his jacket, long sleeved flannel shirts and hoodies.

 

Scott still hadn't caught on to what had been going on in the Stilinski home and the arrival of Allison Argent made him even more blind to the problems. Which to Stiles was fine, he didn't want people to know, he was dealing with it just fine. Well okay, not just fine but he was dealing with it, and that was better then how he was when the drinking and the beating first started.

 

~*~

 

The first time he got in deep with his mom cause of the lycanthropy problem was when he had to help save Derek's life. He had driven all around town, freaking out about the dying man in his passenger seat and the fact that Scott seemed to have gone deaf since he wasn't answering his phone.

 

Stiles knew his heart was going crazy and that Derek would assume it was from fear. That wasn't wrong but he would be thinking it was because Stiles was scared of him, but he wasn't. Realizing that struck Stiles as funny, he didn't fear the guy in his passenger seat who could turn into a monster and rip him to shreds. No, he feared a human woman who took out all her anger, frustration and anguish on him. Oh how twisted people can be.

 

He found it easier to deal with Derek if he acted like he didn't remember him either.

 

So threatening Derek was simple, plus he had become a pro at lying a long time ago, and he doubted Derek or Scott's amazing hearing could pick up on them, and he was proved right when he threatened to drag Derek into the middle of the street and leave him cause he wasn't called out on it.

 

The next problem... well technically problems, came when the Alpha trapped them in the school. Not only did he stay out far past curfew, his jeep had her hood torn up and the cops went to his house.

 

Since his fathers death his mother refused to have anything to do with the police and so them dropping by to tell her what had happened made things ten times worse. Also the fact that Derek seemed to be dead scared him even more, he may have hated the fact that Derek treated him like crap but he liked having him around. It made him feel safe.

 

That was quickly washed away when he spent the next three days in bed because of how sore his body was.

 

After that it became a guessing game.

 

His mom could lose it for something as small as forgetting to wash the dishes or cause he missed being in one of the few games he would ever be first line. It didn't help that he was getting thrown around by werewolves and playing lacrosse as well, so his body was basically a big bruise all the time. But finding out that Derek was still alive made him forget some of the pain, that and the fact that his mother was spending some time out of the house. Making his place the best for Derek to hide.

 

“Who's he again?” Danny asked.

 

“Um, my cousin... Miguel.”

 

~*~

 

Even if Peter up and walking didn't creep Stiles out enough the fact that he knew his name without having met him sure did the job. The man just looked like a creeper, and as Stiles stood there, watching Peter ready to bite him, he came to the conclusion that he really was. So saying no wasn't hard, but Peter was right, Stiles did want the bite, just not from him.

 

As he watched Derek rip out Peters throat, he felt scared but also relived, cause Peter was dead and Derek... well he was the alpha now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Derek:**

 

Coming back to Beacon Hills for the second time had been hard, it was made worse by the fact that Laura was dead. He'd followed her all the way here only to find her murdered, another member of his family taken from him. He would destroy whoever was doing this, he swore it.

 

~*~

 

Seeing Stiles again had not been apart of his plan, he had been seeking out the new werewolf he had sensed, figuring they could lead him to the alpha. He hadn't expected Stiles to be with him or for him to be friends with him. This was becoming more and more complicated.

 

He could ignore Stiles, if he tried hard enough and focused on getting Scott to be the werewolf he needed to be, then ignoring Stiles would be easy.

 

Except it wasn't.

 

Some how he was always with Scott, even though he was human and could get killed, he was always there. He was helpful but that didn't make the danger any less. So Derek tried the next best thing, being an ass. Granted that was easy for him since most people seemed frightened by him, but that only made Stiles help Scott more.

 

He knew Stiles recognized him since he would catch Stiles watching him, and the fact that Stiles would help him even though he was cruel to him gave it away even more.

 

What really bothered him was that his scent had got worse, not bad, and it had changed some since the last time he had been around him. Instead of just sweet and spicy he also smelled like grass and Scott. The problem was that the smell of pain had gotten worse and the fear had started to turn into resignation. It hurt knowing that something seemed to be slowly breaking Stiles down, but he couldn't do anything for him. If he ever involved himself with the kid he would just end up like the rest of the people he cared about and he didn't want that.

 

So he kept his distance, until he was being hunted down for murders he didn't commit. He knew that both Scott and Stiles were to blame for it but he couldn't seem to bring himself to be angry with Stiles. And that's how he found himself hiding out in Stiles' room, keeping away from the cops and hunters, cause who would suspect the sheriff's son of harboring a fugitive?

 

He paced in Stiles' room, he knew he looked angry but he couldn't help it, the smell was strongest here and he didn't like it. It made him want to find who was causing it and kill them, rip them to tiny pieces and present them to Stiles.

 

Derek stopped his pacing when he heard Stiles enter the house and waited for him to enter the room and to notice him. Scaring the younger boy had become a habit that he was beginning to enjoy quite a bit.

 

“Hey Stiles.” He heard Stiles mother yell.

 

“Yo m... ow shit.” Stiles blurted as he spotted the older man.

 

As Stiles took off for the door to intercept her Derek couldn't help but notice that when he was talking to his mother the scent of resignation and a slight amount of the fear he had smelled before started coming off him in waves. He couldn't figure out why Stiles would be scared of his mother. There are the normal reasons, not wanting to get in trouble or other things, but it was almost like every fiber of Stiles' being feared this woman.

 

Derek got himself together as Stiles came back into the room and quickly shoved him back against the door.

 

~*~

 

Derek wanted nothing more then to believe that his uncle was doing the right thing, but everything so far showed that he was insane and was willing to kill anyone that got in his way, and that included Stiles.

 

Scott showing him the picture of the deer with the spiral on it's side and explaining what he had learned about it only strengthened Derek's doubts in his uncle. He would help Scott destroy him, but he still hadn't decided if he should let Scott kill Peter. Yes, if it worked Scott would no longer be a werewolf but if it didn't Scott would be alpha, and Derek definitely didn't want that.


	4. It seems that all that was good has died (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys only Stiles' point of view this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One, don't hate me, this had to happen and I'm so so sorry
> 
> Two, I know the second season is their second semester of school but to make all this fit together the way I need it to I made the events of the second season happen their junior year
> 
> ENJOY!!!

**Chapter 4**

**It seems that all that was good has died (Part 1)**

 

_**Stiles-17 Derek-24** _

 

 

**Stiles:**

 

The next year brought new problems, old problems and new people into Stiles' life.

 

Lydia going missing was a frightening beginning for him but an up side was a new friend.

 

Mark Remsin was new to town, and he was nice, funny, and it didn't hurt that he bore a close resemblance to a certain sour wolf.

 

All of his spare time was spent with Mark, it actually kept him out of trouble for the most part, and an added bonus of distracting him from thinking of Derek. At least it did until the Kanima started attacking and Derek started building his little rag tag team of misfits.

 

~*~

 

Stiles didn't need this, he was supposed to be hanging out with Mark not helping Derek get his new puppy out of the pound. He hoped they hadn't changed most of the things around the department since his dad passed.

 

He was pleasantly surprised to find that they hadn't, but he also hadn't expected the hunter to be there or for Isaac to have escaped from the cell. As Derek stood in front of him, roaring at Isaac, he wasn't scared but in aw of the sight, “How did you do that?”

 

“I'm the alpha.”

 

~*~

 

Stiles could tell Mark was getting annoyed, hell he was too. All he wanted to do was spend time with him but every time something else came up. He wouldn't be surprised if Mark thought he was avoiding him.

 

“Hey, I figured you'd be out galavanting with Scott.” Mark said as he opened the door for Stiles to come in.

 

Stiles gave a nervous laugh,”Yeah, sorry about always canceling on you, things have been kind of crazy.”

 

Mark patted his shoulder as he walked into the house,”It's fine, you're helping a friend, I get it.” Stiles smiled at him,”Thanks man, I was sure you were going to think I was dodging you.” He said as he took a seat on the couch. “Hey, I'd never think that.” Mark responded as he patted Stiles' shoulder again.

 

That was something about Mark Stiles didn't quite get. He was always touching him, just small ways, a hug here, patting his hand or his shoulder, or even placing his hand on his leg. Though now that he thought about it that was usually how the sappy main character in those crappy romantic comedies touched the girl that he liked. There was no way that was the... well at least he was pretty sure it wasn't.

 

Stiles looked over a comic book, trying his best to ignore the fact that Mark was staring at him but it finally got unbearable. “What is it?” He asked as he set down the comic. Mark reached over and touched his cheek,”Did your mom do this?”

 

Stiles had completely forgotten about the bruise on his cheek from Erica smacking him with a part from his own jeep. It also made sense that Mark thought his mother had done it. A few weeks into their friendship Stiles had had a miss hap with a soda can. It was totally the sodas fault, not his. Well it had soaked his shirt. Mark had offered him a new one and Stiles had started changing without thinking about the fact that Mark was still in the room or the fact that his body was covered in bruises.

 

Mark had freaked out, asking all different questions about what had happened. Mark hadn bought the fact that some of them were from lacrosse but he didn't believe him when he said he was beat up in school. Granted Mark also went to Beacon Hills high and knew that though Stiles wasn't popular he wasn't beat up on, and he wouldn't drop it.

 

Stiles ended up telling him everything, about his fathers death and how his mother had become violent after. Mark had tried convincing him to go to the police but he refused, he only had another year before he could move out and it seemed wrong to leave his mother all alone so it seemed pointless. Mark had reluctantly caved, Stiles was just glad that Mark hadn't noticed that some of the bruises had seemed to be made by a large animal.

 

“Oh, no, it was actually a girl at school.” Stiles responded with a laugh. Mark just grinned,”What did she do? Hit you with a piece of metal?” Stiles gave another nervous laugh,”Close, very close.”

 

~*~

Stiles hadn't been planing on witnessing the murder of his mechanic, and having Derek and Erica interrogate him made him wish he could forget it even more, especially when they noticed the creature that had killed the guy behind him.

 

Having to hold Derek up in a pool was even worse. Okay so he didn't mind being near the guy, or touching that fine fine... nope not going there cause right then he could be talking to Lydia, trying to win her over by actually listening to her unlike other guys. And in all honesty no matter what Stiles did he knew he stood no chance in hell with Derek. But he didn't want him dead, that would be a horrible waist of an amazing looking man and... just no, better to save him.

 

Then having to keep two of Derek's little followers from hurting Lydia was just icing on the cake. 'This just wasn't fair' he thought as he watched Derek and his gang through the window of Scott's house, waiting for them to attack or do anything really. Why was this his life? One object of his affection trying to kill the other, It was like a bad soap opera.

 

Up side, finding out Jackson was the kanima.

 

Though the fact that that had lead Stiles to a gay bar to help Scott keep Derek from killing Jackson and Jackson from killing Danny made everything even more fucked up. But what really throws him off is as he's trying to reach Danny and warn him he's stopped by Mark, this he didn't need. He tried to explain himself, give an excuse of helping a friend but Mark wasn't paying attention. The next thing he knows Mark's tongue is down his throat and this was not the time or the person he wanted.

 

Luckily the screaming from the crowd as people started to collapse made Mark stop and gave Stiles the perfect opportunity to run like hell.

 

~*~

 

After the kiss Stiles really did avoid Mark, ignoring his phone calls and acting like he wasn't home when he would come by. He felt bad about it, he really did like Mark and it seemed unfair to use him as a stand in for Derek cause that was what he would become.

 

Then Matt held them hostage in the police station and Stiles' life took a lovely spiral down the drain.

 

Not only had Derek learned of what his mother had been doing to him cause apparently he put off a certain scent of fear when he thought of her, screw you wolf senses. Then Derek made him leave his home, some how convincing his mother to leave him alone, and he was fairly certain that had to do with the mans glowing eyes.

 

Other things happened, things that were great to remember, hot and sweaty and … awesome. But then he would always remember that he had woken up cold and alone the next morning, life really sucked, and so did Derek.

 

Stiles had decided to stay with Mark after being made to leave his home, and Mark seemed excited about it, Stiles was even looking forward to it. But like everything else, Stiles' plans never went how he wanted them to.

 

Gerard kidnapping and beating him had been a large kink and Stiles had decided to stay at Scott's so Mark didn't have to see him with bruises. Add on the fact that Peter was back and the alpha pack showing up, well Stiles needed to be with his friends. So he stayed at Scott's for a few nights, hoping to keep all this crazy supernatural crap from Mark.

 

It had worked, but it had also brought out a part of Mark he hadn't expected.

 

As Stiles entered the house, weighed down by bags, he noticed that the only light on was the living room and Mark was sitting on the couch, and he looked pissed.

 

“Hey man, sorry about not being here when I said I would but... you know Scott and all his problems with Allison.” Stiles said as he dropped the bags. Mark nodded but Stiles could tell he hadn't bought it, “So it had nothing to do with this Derek guy?” He asked as he stood, walking to Stiles.

 

Stiles backed away from him, his mouth hanging open in shock, “How... I mean I never told you...” Mark held up his phone and Stiles read.

 

_S: U with Derek?_

 

'So that's why Scott said he never got that text.' Stiles thought to himself, “So who is Derek?” Mark asked as he shoved his phone into his pocket. Stiles actually found himself at a loss of words and could only think of the excuse he had used before, “Uh, he's my cousin?”

 

Mark grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him back against the door, his head hitting hard causing him to see stars. “No, he's not.” He pulled Stiles away from the door and dragged him towards the stairs, Stiles scrambling after him, his nails digging into Marks arms. “You need to learn Stiles. You are mine, no one else can touch you but me.” He continued as he drug Stiles up the stair and flung open the door to his room.

 

“Mark... stop...” Stiles gasped as he tried to get free. Mark's hold on his shirt was so tight that it was cutting off his air way. Everything started to blur as he was thrown onto Mark's bed. He tried to get up or roll off the bed but Mark quickly grabbed his throat, shoving him back. Stiles scratched at his arm as he writhed some, Mark got in his face, “You're mine, do you understand?” Stiles just nodded as tears started to roll from his eyes. “Good.” The larger man said and pulled his hand away, Stiles gasped and coughed for air, curling on his side.

 

“Get undressed.” Mark ordered as he removed his shirt and kicked off his shoes.

 

“Wha?” Stiles gasped as he rubbed at his sore throat.

 

Mark grabbed his shoulders, pinning him, “I said undress, or I do it for you.”

 

He nodded and did as he said, wiping his face as he removed his t-shirt, trying to keep anymore tears from escaping.

 

Mark was already naked by the time Stiles finished, having delayed as long as he could. He covered himself with his hands as Mark advanced on him. He grabbed Stiles' legs and flipped him over. Stiles gasped as he tried to wiggle free but Mark covered him with his body. “You brought this on yourself, I obviously have to show you that you're mine, that no one else is allowed to touch you.” Mark said into his ear as he positioned Stiles where he wanted him.

 

“Please, I get it I do... so you can stop this, I promise no one will touch... Please Marmmm” Stiles was cut off by Mark gagging him with his own shirt. “For once in your life shut up, it doesn't matter how much you beg you have to learn.” He grumbled into his ear then shifted to his knees, pulling Stiles' hips up. Stiles clawed at the sheets, trying to crawl away from the larger man. Mark growled and slapped Stiles hard on the ass. Stiles bit into the gag, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to keep from crying. “Hold still.” Mark ordered, and Stiles did, though he was trembling.

 

It seemed like a lifetime that Stiles lay there waiting for... anything really. The pain of Mark pushing into him, for another hit, and he slightly hoped that Mark would let go and say this was all a joke, but that would never happen, life hated him. He gasped when he felt Mark's slightly slick fingers enter him, it was rough and hard, and Stiles couldn't stop the tears that started to fall. Mark barely stretched him out before Stiles felt him shift and press his erection against his entrance and he started to struggle. Stiles could tell he wasn't wearing a condom and he knew he had to get away, he couldn't get pregnant, not from this guy.

 

Mark hit him in the side to make him stop and Stiles collapsed, gasping for air. He whimpered around the gag as Mark shoved into him. It hurt like hell but Stiles was determined to get Mark to stop. He finally got the strength to rip the gag from his mouth and bit back a sob as Mark thrust hard into him, “... I'm... P.G.J gene...” Stiles finally gasped out as tried once more to get free. Mark placed a had on the back of his neck and pushed him into the mattress, but he also stopped thrusting and Stiles silently thanked god for that. “What about it?” “I... I have it... so please...” Mark tightened his grip on Stiles neck to shut him up. “Good, now you'll really get that you're mine.” He growled as he started fucking him hard again.

 

Stiles closed his eyes, realizing he wasn't going to get away, and tried to distance himself from the fact that he was being raped. He thought about lacrosse practice, him and Scott playing video games or training. He thought back to his dad, when his family was happy. Then he thought about Derek, how gentle he had been, how he made sure he was never hurting Stiles and made sure they both enjoyed it.

 

Stiles got so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed as Mark grunted, filling Stiles with his cum.

 

He pushed Stiles aside when he was done and began to clean himself and Stiles off before leaning over and kissing his neck, “Good boy.” He whispered before getting up to get dressed. He didn't notice Stiles flinch or the fact that he was still trembling.

 

Stiles jumped when he felt something hard land on the bed next to him, “It's been going off this whole time, tell whoever it is that you're busy.” Mark ordered and left the room.

 

Stiles slowly sat, wincing some as he did. He searched through the sheets until he found his phone, looking at the face he sighed and hit call back. “Dude where have you been?” Scott's voice asked after the first ring. “Busy, look Scott I don't have time right now...” “No Stiles this is important.” Scott interrupted him. Stiles groaned and rubbed his hand through his hair, “Fine, what is it?”

 

Stiles was stunned, “You're leaving, all of you?” He asked for what was most likely the fifth time. “Yeah, we're going to find Boyd and Erica then hopefully lead the alpha pack away from Beacon Hills.” Scott repeated, obviously getting annoyed. “And let me guess, this is Derek's idea?” Stiles asked as he sat up, ignoring the pain as he did so. “Yeah, but I agree with him, Stiles we'll come back. I don't know when but we will, I promise.” Scott responded. He could tell that Scott felt bad about this but it didn't change the fact that he was losing his best friend... and Derek... no, he was losing everything. “Yeah, sure.” Stiles finally said, his voice tight as he tried to keep from crying.

 

“Are you okay?” “Yeah... yeah everything's good,” Stiles could here Mark coming toward the room, “Listen I'll talk to you later.” He told Scott before hanging up.

 

Stiles threw his phone to the floor and sighed, he had known his life would never be the same when he learned about werewolves, he just never expected it to change this way.


	5. It seems like all that was good has died (Part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I had an awesome x-mas and new year I'm gonna post an extra chapter for you guy's, cause I rock that way <3

**Chapter 5**

**It seems that all that was good has died (Part 2)**

 

_**Stiles-17 Derek-24** _

 

 

**Derek:**

 

Now that he was an alpha he needed a pack.

 

He wanted Scott, not only because he was already a werewolf but because he already had a good amount of control and that would make him a valuable asset. It had nothing to do with the fact that him being in the pack would mean that Stiles was always close. But deep down he knew Scott would never join him, he had taken away his opportunity to be normal.

 

So he needed to turn people, and he knew the perfect group to go after.

 

~*~

 

Derek came across Isaac as he was going after the omega that had wondered onto his territory. The boy was scared but like with Stiles It wasn't all directed at him, someone else had this kid terrified and that bothered Derek, but also gave him the opportunity he needed.

 

He looked down into the hole Isaac was cowering in, “Need a hand?”

 

When Isaac was taken away by the police Derek knew he had to find a way to get him out, and though the idea of Stiles helping was good, it was a full moon and Derek knew Isaac didn't have enough control to not hurt Stiles, and he was right. As he walked in to see Stiles on the floor, his back against the wall as Isaac looked ready to attack him he roared and stepped in front of Stiles, asserting his dominance as the alpha and at the same time staking his claim. Stiles was his and no one, not even a member of his pack, was allowed to harm him.

 

~*~

 

After that he turned Erica and Boyd.

 

Erica was easy, she would do anything to be like everyone else and no longer have seizures. And Boyd? Well telling him that Scott got everything he had because of the bite made convincing him much easier then he expected.

 

Scott was still a problem though.

 

Fighting Derek at every turn, and always pulling Stiles into it. The kid had his own mind but it seemed like no matter the situation he was always willing to risk his life for his friend. That worried Derek, he didn't want Stiles hurt, which was why when he learned of how Erica had got Stiles out of the way he had became enraged.

 

His pack needed to learn that humans weren't like them, they couldn't heal or fight like them, and getting hit in the face with a piece of engine was not something they could take easily.

 

~*~

 

He knew he was going to be on Scott's and Stiles' bad side when he went after Lydia but if she was the kanima she needed to be taken care of. Plus Derek had never really liked her... no that was being nice, Derek hated her. He would never admit to the reason why, but he did.

 

Things just got harder as Stiles and Allison stood between his pack and their intended target, he needed to take down the kanima but he also didn't want to piss Scott off even more, and he wanted to make sure no one hurt Stiles. He realized that was most likely still going to happen when he heard the crashing coming from the house.

 

As Erica and Isaac came flying out of the door he was glad to see Stiles unharmed standing behind Scott.

 

“Your not an omega, your already an alpha of your own pack.”

 

~*~

 

Derek was pissed... no, he was more then pissed, he wanted to tear something to pieces. Preferably the guy he saw all over Stiles right now. He knew Stiles was attractive, but because of the guys social life he figured he was the only one who did. Derek made his way towards them, he knew he had started to turn but he didn't care, all he wanted was this guys blood.

 

He was distracted when people started to scream and he caught sight of the kanima. He growled in frustration as he headed to take care of their main problem.

 

~*~

 

Derek wanted to smile and tell Stiles how great he was, watching the younger man celebrate as he accomplished creating a barrier none of them could. The celebrating was short lived when he heard Scott howl for help.

 

“Scott's dying!”

 

“Okay, what? How do you know that?”

 

“Oh my god, Stiles, I just know! Break it!”

 

Derek watched him break the circle, he felt bad about making him do it but he knew that Stiles would be miserable if his friend ended up dead.

 

~*~

 

Derek needed to kill his uncle... again, but also knew that Deaton was right, he had to trust people, and if he helped Scott and Stiles they would most likely trust him, and that was something he desperately wanted. More from Stiles then from Scott.

 

As Derek lay paralyzed with Stiles near him the whole time he couldn't help but notice the stench of worry and fear. He was worried about his friend, that was normal, and he was scared of Matt and Jackson, but some of that fear wasn't directed towards them. Derek was tiered of that smell, he didn't like Stiles smelling like that. So once Matt was taken care of and he was free of the hunters he went to Stiles' house, sneaking in through the window. The scent was worse in his room and the pieces started to fit into place. The fact that Stiles was bruised even when he hadn't been around Scott or any other werewolf, and he knew Stiles didn't get on the lacrosse field enough to be sporting all the bruises he did.

 

Derek stood to the side as the door opened and Stiles jumped when he caught sight of him.

 

“Dude you can't just break into my room, what if my mom caught you?” Derek's eyes flashed red and Stiles hands went up but Derek could tell he wasn't scared of him, “Or break in, why don't you go through...” Derek backed him into the wall when he noticed the smell of fear get stronger when Stiles mentioned his mother and slammed his hand against the wall, “Is she who your always scared of?” He growled out. “Actually I'm pretty sure you're the one scaring me right now.” Stiles responded and flinched as Derek slammed his hand against the wall again. “No Stiles, you always smell of fear, and sometimes it switches between me or other people. But there's always a little bit that stays focused on one spot.” Derek dropped his hand when Stiles just gaped at him instead of answering, and took a step back, “It is, what does she do to you?” When Stiles just shook his head in response Derek was a little ashamed that he lost his cool. “Tell me!” Stiles looked away from the older man, and that made Derek feel even worse, “She hits me, she's been doing it for years.”

 

Derek growled.

 

“God damn it Stiles you have to go to the cops, get away, something.” Derek said as he grabbed Stiles by the sleeve and drug him to the door. Stiles ripped his shirt free, literally ripped since Derek was only clutching a piece of cloth now. “No, I have a year left and then I can go, plus I can't just leave her alone.” “Don't make fucking excuses for staying.” Derek growled as he got in Stiles face and did his best to ignore the arousal he could smell on the younger boy, “If your not going to go to the damn cops then stay with someone, make sure she can't fucking hit you again.”

 

“Who, Scott's got a single mom, and I don't think your litter would like me crashing at your place.” Stiles finally responded and Derek did his best not to seem disappointed by that “There has to be someone.” Derek persisted and Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yeah, one or two, but then there's the problem of my mom reporting me as a run away or something.”

 

“I'll handle that.” Derek growled as his eyes flashed red.

 

“Fine, whatever.” Stiles sighed and grabbed his extra lacrosse bag, starting to through clothes and other items into it.

 

As Stiles got packed Derek headed down stairs to find his mother.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Mrs. Stilinski asked as she stood from where she was sitting in the living room. “I'm Derek Hale, a friend of your son.” He responded and he could feel the rage coming off the woman. “You piece of shit, get out of my house, your family is the...” Derek shut her up by slamming his fist against the door frame, “Shut up and listen, I know what you have been doing to your son and I'm here to put a stop to it,” He advanced on the older woman, causing her to fall back into her seat, “He is going to leave and stay with a friend, and you... you're going to stay the fuck away from him. If I see hear or smell you near him I'm going to come back here and rip your fucking throat out, understand?” Mrs. Stilinski opened her mouth to argue but Derek snarled, he wouldn't stand for her excuses or rantings. She finally nodded, obviously not wanting to enrage him anymore.

 

Derek waited for Stiles outside the front door, “Where are you going to go?” The younger man jumped as he stepped outside. “Oh my god, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Stiles gasped, clutching at his chest, Derek just stared at him expectantly, “Fine, I'm gonna try and stay at my friend Mark's, but I was going to stay at Scott's till I was able to ask him.” Stiles answered as he tossed his bag into the back of the jeep. Derek didn't know this Mark and so he really didn't like the idea of Stiles staying with the guy. “Stay at the warehouse till you get a hold of your friend, Scott has enough to worry about without you being in the way.” Derek surprised himself when he made the offer but was even more surprised when Stiles agreed.

 

“So, nice decorating, ya let Erica do it all?” Stiles asked snarkily and Derek rolled his eyes before heading into one of the cars, pulling out a portable mattress. “And where are your little lap dogs, off burying bones?” “Shut up Stiles.” Derek growled as he looked at Stiles who held his hands up and smirked, “Come on, you gotta admit that they follow you around like you're carrying snausages in your pants or something. Wait, do you carry around snausages? Cause if you do that would explain a whole hell of a lot and... Oh my god, okay I'll shut up, I will... I will.” Stiles promised as Derek backed him into one of the large steal support beams. “Stop Stiles or I'll make you.” He growled, and he knew exactly how he would since nothing else seemed to work and Stiles needed the warning. “Man, I don't know if you noticed but I don't exactly have an off switch, but hey more power to you if you think you can...” Derek finally gave up and kissed him to shut him up.

 

Derek knew it was wrong for many reasons but he had also been fighting this and he was getting tired of it.

 

When he finally pulled away, allowing Stiles to take several gulps of air, he smirked, “I found your off switch.” Stiles let out a breathy laugh, “That's... everyone's... off switch.”. Derek growled, “Shut up.” and he kissed him again.

 

Derek pushed his tongue into Stiles' mouth. If he was going to do this he was going to have every part of him and enjoy it as much as he could in the little time they had. Derek explored Stiles' mouth and sucked on his tongue, making the younger man moan and press against him. He pressed a leg between Stiles' legs, the smaller pressing his erection against his thigh. He pulled away, digging his fingers hard into Stiles' hips to make him stop, causing him to whimper. “Do you want this, your not just letting me do this?” He asked as he nudged at Stiles' jaw, making him tilt his head back. A frustrated whine escaped Stiles, “Listen wolf man, this might be news to you but you can't make me do diddly squat. So either keep going or... nngh.” He moaned as Derek bit and sucked at his neck.

 

He pulled Stiles' hips into his and let out a growl as he bit the smaller mans neck, pressing his erection against Stiles', eliciting a moan from him. He pulled away from Stiles, remembering they didn't have a lot of time, and lifted him over his shoulder, heading to the mattress he had pulled out. “Damn.” Stiles breathed as he was lifted in the air and clutched at Derek's henley.

 

Derek dropped Stiles on the mattress unceremoniously, causing the younger man to shout as he fell.

 

Stiles shifted and Derek moved between his legs, “We have to hurry.” He told him as he undressed him quickly, tossing his clothes all around the place. Once he had Stiles naked he ran his hands over his body, mapping out every mole and freckle, determined to save them all to memory, his finger dodging the bruises still on his body. “I thought you said we were in a hurry.” Stiles whined as he arched into Derek's touch, his skin flush. He watched, amazed by how beautiful Stiles was, he was glad he was going to be the first to touch him, to make him writhe in pleasure.

 

He finally nodded and undressed himself, when he finished he moved between his legs again, pulling his hips up. “W-what are you doing?” Stiles gasped as he clutched at the mattress. Derek just smirked and spread Stiles' cheeks before burying his face between them, licking at his hole.

 

Stiles writhed and moaned, and Derek loved that he was the cause of those sounds, that they were being made for him. He worked his tongue in as far as it would go before working in a finger as well, stretching him more. Stiles' cry as he thrust, hooking his finger, told him when he hit the right spot, and he added a second curling them to thrust against his prostate, his tongue still guiding the way.

 

“D-derek... god... just do it...” Stiles gasped as he tried to rock his body against the older man. He complied, pulling his fingers out of him and let Stiles' hips drop so he could line his erection up with his tight opening.

 

“W-wait, Derek there's...” Derek pressed his hand to Stiles' chest, silencing him, “If we're going to do this it has to be now, no more delays.” He told him as he ran his palm down his stomach. Stiles looked like he was going to argue but instead he just nodded. Derek grinned and finally started to push slowly into the younger man, his hand moving down further to wrap around his erection. He stroked him to help take Stiles' mind off the small amount of pain he knew the boy was feeling. He kept his thrust's slow and shallow, making sure the younger man was stretched out. “Derek... move faster.” Stiles whimpered, rolling his hips.

 

Derek growled and thrust harder and deeper into Stiles, biting at his neck as the younger cried and moaned. Stiles met each of his thrusts, groaning as Derek's hand moved faster along his erection.

 

Derek wanted to make it last, wanted to explore every part of the boy and make him cry his name over and over again, but they didn't have the time. Derek thrust harder, hitting Stiles' prostate on each thrust. Stiles was the first to go, crying out as his climax rolled threw him, and Derek wasn't far behind, emptying himself into Stiles as his muscles pulsed around him.

 

They laid there, Derek shifting onto his side some when he pulled out of Stiles to make sure he didn't crush the smaller man.

 

“That was... wow.” Stiles breathed, Derek nodded and shifted, “Yeah, now get some rest,” He stood, grabbing his boxers and pulled them on before tossing Stiles his. Stiles sat up and pulled them on, “So that's it? Just gonna fuck and go?” Stiles asked, the sardonic tone to his voice made Derek growl and he shoved Stiles back onto the bed again. “Go to sleep.” He ordered and he pulled a blanket that he had also pulled out over them and positioned Stiles so his back was to his chest.

 

Derek felt Stiles relax against him as he drifted off. He started to drift off as well until he heard footsteps near by. He got up, carefully dislodging himself from Stiles without waking him. He hid and waited for whoever it was to come into view before coming out and shoving them back, wrapping his now clawed hand around their throat as he slammed the person into a wall.

 

“Nice greeting nephew.” Peter gasped out as he pried at Derek's hand. He released him, not caring that Peter fell to the floor, “What the hell do you want?” He asked as he walked back to where Stiles was still sleeping and grabbed his pants. “Can I not come and check on my only living relative to make sure he's okay?” Peter asked sounding slightly hurt, but only slightly. “You always have an agenda so what is it this time.” Derek demanded as he pulled his jeans on. “Well I wanted to discuss what we were going to do about the kanima but I feel I should point out that giving into your desires while there is a war about to break out is not one of the best ideas,” Peter's eyes roamed over Stiles' sleeping form and Derek growled, causing the older man to hold his hands up in surrender. “I'm just saying, if anyone found out about this they would try to use him against you, maybe even kill him.” Peter finished and backed away as Derek advanced on him.

 

Derek grabbed his uncle by the throat again, slamming him into the wall once more, but as he started to calm he saw the logic in his words. If someone did find out how he felt about Stiles they would find anyway to hurt Derek through him, and he couldn't have that. This fight was to important, Stiles was to important. Derek released Peter and nodded, “You're right, I can't let that happen.”

 

~*~

 

Derek felt bad for leaving Stiles behind. Not only on the night they had slept together but also now, as he was planning to save Boyd and Erica and get the alphas away from Beacon Hills.

 

And that's why he was now sitting on the roof across from the house that Stiles was staying in. He didn't need to be closer to see that Stiles was sitting in another persons bed, naked. He also had no right to be jealous, he had left Stiles that night, for his own good, but yes he had left. He couldn't help the rage at seeing Stiles in another persons bed, it was driving him insane. He jumped down from the roof and walked to his car, slashing the tires of the car that belonged to the man that Stiles was staying with was an added bonus.


	6. Can you feel that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy's I want to tell you now that I completely plan on this having a happy ending so don't hate this when it starts getting worse, cause it will.

**Chapter 6**

**Can you feel that?**

 

_**Stiles-24 Derek-31** _

 

 

**Stiles:**

 

“Milena, get your little butt down here!” Stiles called up the stairs as he did the last few buttons on his uniform shirt. “But papa it's early!” A small voice called back and Stiles just smiled, “I know sweetie but I gotta head in early and your aunt Lydia said she would take you to school.” A small girl with long dark hair and bright blue-green eyes came down the stairs and placed her hands on her tiny hips, “I don't wanna.”

 

Stiles had to smile, Milie had been spending a lot of time with Lydia since he had joined the fore and was starting to copy her mannerisms, as adorable as it was he really didn't want a little Lydia running around the house.

 

He knelt in front of her to help her get her jacket on, “How about this, when papa gets off work we'll go get a toy.” Milie smiled and leaned in, “A Thor toy?” She asked softly and Stiles nodded, smiling brightly back at her. She squealed and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. Stiles fell backwards from the force of her impact and laughed.

 

Stiles loved the things about him and Milie that were the same. They loved the same movies, music, the only thing they disagreed on was books. He always wanted to read the Grimm fairy tales to her but she always wanted the watered down Disney versions and that was just wrong.

 

He also loved that Milie resembled him, at least in the face and her freckles and moles, but her hair and eyes weren't the same. Her hair was dark brown, almost black, and she had bright eyes. It bothered him some times but mainly because it made it impossible for him to be able to tell who her father was. Derek and Mark both had bright eyes and their hair was dark, granted Derek's was darker then Mark's but it still made it difficult since Stiles' hair was lighter then both of theirs.

 

“Papa?” Milie was lightly smacking his face, trying to get his attention. He swiped at her hand playfully and she giggled and sat heavily on his chest, causing him to groan. “We should go papa.” She stated with her arms crossed. Stiles looked at his watch and groaned, shooting up, holding Milie around her waist under his arm, she giggled happily kicking her feet.

 

He laughed lightly but gasped as he swung the door open to see Mark standing in front of the door going through his keys. He stopped when he saw Stile and grinned, stepping inside, “Good, I get tired of searching through those damn keys.” He said as he stepped past Stiles, kissing his cheek and ruffled Milie's hair.

 

“Mark you're so mean.” She complained as she fixed her hair. Stiles tensed as he saw the muscles in Mark's jaw clench. He hated it when Milie called him anything but daddy. The problem was she never called Mark that, she always claimed that no one who hurt her papa could be her daddy. It made Stiles happy but at the same time it made a part of him hurt... and he would never admit that that part was his heart.

 

Mark knelt down and smiled sweetly at her, “Honey we've told you many times to call me daddy.” Milie just stuck her tongue out at him. He glared up at Stiles and he realized he was going to pay for this when he got home. Mark stood, still glaring, “Where are you two going?” Stiles relaxed some as he was reminded of the fact that he was in a hurry. “Lydia said she'd take Milie to school since I have to get to the station early.” Mark reached over and took Milie out of his arm. Stiles tensed some as Milie struggled to get back to him, “I'll take her, I don't have anymore classes today.”

 

It would have seemed wrong to most people that Stiles would leave Milena alone with Mark but the fact was that he never hit her. When she made him mad he took out his anger on Stiles and that was much better then the alternative.

 

Stiles nodded reluctantly and Milie shrieked, thrashing around, “NO! I wanna see Aunt Lydia!” Stiles flinched and placed a finger under her chin to make her meet his eyes, “Let daddy take you to school and I'll still keep my promise okay?” Milie humphed and turned away, pouting. Stiles smiled softly and kissed her cheek before standing straight once more and pecked Mark hesitantly on the lips. Marks free arm snaked around his waist and pulled him close, “You can do better then that.” He growled and kissed Stiles hard.

 

Stiles finally pushed him away and ignored the continues glare on the bigger mans face, “I'm gonna be late, I'll see you when I get home.” He turned quickly and left, wiping at his mouth when he was sure that Mark couldn't see him and climbed into his patrol car.

 

~*~

 

Stiles sat at the reception desk about to fall asleep. Tuesday's were usually only busy in the morning so now that it was getting to be noon the only people coming in were looking for someones office or Sheriff Argent.

 

Oh yeah, a lot had happened in the past seven years.

 

Stiles had found out he was pregnant a month before his senior year started. It was devastating at first, he didn't want to be stuck with Mark but when he tried to go back to his mother, the lesser of two evils, she had slammed the door in his face, mumbling about glowing red eyes. Damn Derek.

 

So now he was stuck with an abusive, rapist boyfriend. The good thing was that Mark's parents were kind and understanding. Mark's mother had taken care of Milena while Stiles had finished high school, they even paid for everything they needed, he really appreciated their help.

 

When Milie had turned three Stiles decided it was time to move out and get a place of their own. He had meant Milie and him but Mark wouldn't hear any of it and even convinced his parents to buy them a house. It wasn't what Stiles wanted but he knew it would help cause of what he wanted to do.

 

When he told everyone he was going to join the police force in Beacon Hill's everyone was shocked, not only because of his father but because he was Stiles and apparently his goofy and ADHD self was looked at as weak and useless without the pack behind him. Well screw them, he proved them wrong and Allison obviously believed in him, and he couldn't ask for a better person to take his fathers position as Sheriff.

 

Stiles launched his fist into the air in triumph, the sound of someone clearing their throat caused Stiles to jump and he tried to twirl around in his seat but since he was already off balance he only accomplished toppling over. 'Great, that just made his freaking day' he thought as he got up and rubbed the back of his head, “Can I help you?”

 

“Yeah, see I was watching my friends kid and he sort of tricked me and ran off. Now don't judge me but the kids four and I know that I'm an adult and all but that kids clever and I can't find him. I also know... Stiles, is that you?” The man asked. Stiles could only see the guys jacket since he had his head lowered to rub the small bump that had formed on the back of his head but he didn't need to see the guy to know who he was, he knew that voice all to well.

 

Scott smiled as Stiles finally looked up at him, he couldn't help but smile back, for some reason he could never bring himself to be mad at Scott.

 

Stiles yelped as Scott suddenly launched himself across the desk, causing both of them to topple to the floor as Scott hugged him. “Man I went to your moms and she wouldn't answer the door, so I went to your neighbors and they said you moved out and I kind of... man it's so good to see you.” He continued to babble and all Stiles could do was pat his back and laugh. “Um, as much I love hugs Scott don't we have a four year old to find?” He asked once he realized it was starting to get hard to breath with Scott on top of him.

 

“Oh yeah.” Scott let go of Stiles and stood, jumping back over the desk, damn werewolf reflexes, it took all that time for Stiles to just get up. “So Dylan is Erica and Boyds son, Issac got them to let me watch him cause he...” Scott trailed off as Stiles lifted his hand to make him stop. “Wait, Erica and Boyd have a kid... there's a little demon like them running around town?” He asked in complete shock, and he didn't feel at all bad about the demon comment, Erica hit him in the face with a piece of his baby's engine, she was a demon in his book.

 

Scott let out a nervous laugh, “Yeah, they have another on the way too... I also have a kid.” Stiles' jaw dropped, no literally, he's pretty sure the whole station could hear it hit the floor. “With who?” He asked once his brain finally started working. Scott scratched the back of his neck nervously and looked at the floor, “With Issac.” Stiles watched him and leaned in some, “Did you have the kid?” He whispered and Scotts head shot up, “No!” He shouted then looked around embarrassed even though he had nothing to be embarrassed about since everyone there was in a office or in the meeting room. “Issac has the P.G.J gene, he's pregnant with our second kid as well.” He continued and Stiles grinned then shook his head as he grabbed his coat, “As awesome as it is to catch up we seriously have to go search for Dylan.” He said as he headed for the door.

 

It was nice talking with Scott as they searched, it was like the last seven years of separation had never happened. They called for Dylan between their banter and soon Stiles realized the kid was clever but not as clever as him.

 

Stiles had always won at hide and seek, especially when Scott was the seeker, and any good hider knew to turn a persons strength into their weakness. He went to the park that Scott said they had been playing at when the kid disappeared and looked around before spotting it.

 

Scott would try and sniff the kid out, that was a given, so Stiles wasn't surprised to find Dylan hiding in the dumpster behind a sea food restaurant. “You little devil.” Scott exclaimed and Dylan grinned at him. “Hey man it's not his fault he's smarter then you.” Stiles quipped and Scott punched his arm. Dylan's grin grew, “Play again?” He asked and all Stiles could do was laugh as he helped the kid out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Derek:**

 

He couldn't help but find this hilarious, he was actually in a better mood about Erica convincing him to keep an eye on Scott and Dylan.

 

The boy was smart, though he was now a bit disappointed in Scott for losing sight of the toddler in the first place. He was even more disappointed in the fact that he went to the police, it would have been easier if he had just called one of the pack.

 

Derek watched Scott and the officer search for the boy from his perch on a tall building so he could keep the dumpster that Dylan was in in sight as well.

 

Something about the man was familiar to Derek. He couldn't make out the mans features from the height and angle he was at, and he wasn't close enough to make out the conversation him and Scott were having. The only time he could hear them was when they called out Dylans name and after a couple shouts it finally struck him who the man was.

 

He was leaner now, not lanky like he had been the last time Derek had seen him, and his hair had grown out, it wasn't the short crop cut it had been in the past.

 

Even from his high perch Derek could tell Stiles looked good... no he looked amazing.

 

It took everything in him not to jump down and go to them. To be near Stiles again, to smell him, to wrap his arms around him and feel his warmth like he had once before. He had lost that right though, thrown it out the window when he had left Stiles alone in the abandoned warehouse.

 

Derek gripped the metal bar in front of him so hard that it started to whine from the strain. He needed to get out of here, he just needed to run... but he wouldn't, he knew Stiles hated him, wanted nothing to do with him, but he would never lose the opportunity to be near him again, even if it was from a distance. If he wasn't able to have Stiles then he would do his best to keep him safe, that would make up for it.... at least to Derek it would.

 

He smirked when Stiles was the one to find Dylan, how had Scott lasted these past seven years without him, hell how had any of them lasted.

 

Derek watched them until Stiles left to go back to the station and by then Derek had decided that Scott and Dylan didn't need him to watch them anymore.

 

~*~

 

They had run from Beacon Hill's, barely saving Erica and Boyd from the alpha pack.

 

They ran for two years, having pissed off the pack by getting Erica and Boyd away, and because Derek was running away with them, cause he was who they were after.

 

They were finally able to settle down for a short time in a small town in Colorado. Derek, Scott and Boyd had decided to get jobs at a construction company. Derek didn't want to risk using his inheritance and have the alpha pack trace it to where they were.

 

They staid for a year, waiting for Erica to give birth to Dylan before moving on to a new state.

 

Next was Minnesota, they stayed for two years. They would have left after a year but Issac found out he was pregnant and they couldn't leave till he gave birth to Brooklyn.

 

The last two years were spent on the run again, until everyone had cornered Derek and convinced him that the alpha's were no longer after them and they could return home. Derek had many reasons for not wanting to go back, but they were also reasons for him to return so he finally caved, but convinced everyone to at least keep his return a secret.

 

Derek came out of his memories when he heard Stiles saying bye to his fellow officers and got ready to follow the younger man.

 

~*~

 

It had surprised Derek when Stiles headed to a school to pick up a small girl that bore a strong resemblance to Stiles. He was even more shocked that she had bright blue-green eyes and dark hair, she almost... no, there was no way she was his, maybe Stiles had knocked up a girl or something, cause he would have told Derek if he had the P.G.J gene, right?

 

He was surprised when the girl looked his direction and gave a large smile as she waved at him. All he could seem to do was wave back.

 

~*~

 

Derek had thought about following them to their house but he stopped himself. He could only get so close before wanting to get closer, to try and claim Stiles as his own, trying to undo the mistake he made before.

 

He sat outside his old family one. The once burnt and empty shell was now gone and a new one was being built in it's place. Scott and Boyd had done a lot of the work, only calling contractors in for the wiring and plumbing. It was getting done faster then if they had hired someone and Derek was glad cause they needed a home before the next two children came along.

 

He walked in to hear low growling and saw Erica, who was now seven months pregnant, standing off against Issac, who was four months along, and growling at each other. He spotted Scott in the corner as he tried to hold his daughter, Brooklyn, back from running to her father.

 

“What is going on here?” Derek asked, annoyed.

 

“Shhh.” Scott hissed, “I wanna see who wins.”

 

Derek glared and stepped between Issac and Erica, “Tell me what is going on now.” He demanded.

 

“Erica said Brooklyn looked like any other kid.” Issac shouted, “You said that Dylan was just a snot nosed brat.” Eric growled.

 

Derek let out an annoyed huff and moved over to where Scott and Brooklyn and took a seat.

 

“By the way you're not allowed to be alone with Dylan or Brook until you can keep yourself from getting distracted.” He informed Scott who gaped then huffed, “You saw what happened today, that figures.”

 

Derek grinned some, at least Scott was getting clever enough to realize that Derek had followed him.

 

Derek inhaled deeply and a low growl escaped him, “Did you notice anything off about Stiles when you were with him?” He asked as he took another breath of the heady smell. Scott thought for a moment then shook his head, “Nah, he seemed the same as always, like no time had passed... except for the whole being a cop thing.” He responded with a shrug.

 

That only annoyed Derek more, he knew Scott was slow at realizing things in the past but he had hoped that that would have changed over time. Apparently he was wrong.

 

Derek enjoyed Stiles' smell, it was familiar and screamed family, it also had new parts do to Milie, also something familiar that Derek couldn't quite put his finger on. The part of it that had him growling and wanting blood was the fear that he was all to familiar with, and it was much stronger then when Stiles had been with his mother. Derek felt his eyes turn red as he made a promise to himself.

 

He would get Stiles back, no matter what.


	7. The world is a scary place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles confronts the pack and Derek.... well you'll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm posting this later then I expected cause my baby girls been sick and I needed to take care of her.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this though, and don't hate me.

**Chapter 7**

**The world is a scary place**

 

_**Stiles-24 Derek-31** _

 

 

**Stiles:**

 

Stiles sat at his desk trying to forget about last night.

 

Mark had been rougher on him then usual and it hurt to think that it was Milie's fault, cause it wasn't, Mark was a sadistic ass hole and used anything as an excuse to get his hands on Stiles.

 

When they had got home Milie had been more cold toward Mark then usual and when he finally confronted her what had come out of her mouth had even shocked Stiles.

 

“I saw the most beautiful man today and he likes papa, I can tell, so the next time I see him I'm gonna ask him to be my daddy so me and papa can finally get away from you.”

 

Stiles stretched some and winced cause of his bruises.

 

“STILES!” Allison's voice broke threw his thoughts and he stood quickly.

 

“Yes ma'am.” He flinched slightly when he said it. She had told him many times not to call her that since she was only a year older and his friend. Allison just laughed it off, “Have you gone to lunch yet?” She asked as she glanced at the clock. Stiles' stomach answered for him, growling at the mention of food, “Uh, nope not yet.” He responded with a goofy grin. “Well get going before you run out of time.” She ordered, he gave her a little salute, causing her to laugh again, and got his coat on before leaving the station.

 

~*~

 

Stiles had to admit that if he could he would marry the person who had invented curly fries, in his opinion one of the best inventions in the world.

 

He was focused on his food when his attention was drawn to the fact that someone was sitting down across from him. His jaw dropped as he looked up, a couple fries falling from his mouth as he realized it wasn't one person, no it was Erica and Issac, a very pregnant Erica and a slightly pregnant Issac.

 

“Now that's the Stiles I know.” Erica said with a smirk. He quickly closed his mouth and swallowed the rest of the fries in his mouth and regretted it right away as they went down painfully. Issac was looking over a menu, “How can you eat this crap?” he asked as he set it down with a disgusted look. “Well excuse me but I don't have to watch what I eat since I'm not prego any more.” He responded with an air snap, he wasn't sure why he did it it just felt like an appropriate moment for one. Erica and Issac's eyes widened in shock, “You had a kid?” They asked in unison.

 

Stiles smacked his forehead, 'Shit, he didn't tell Scott about Milie' he thought to himself then dropped his hand. “Yeah, her names Milena, she's six.” he informed them as he continued to eat, he didn't think it was rude since they had interrupted his meal and he didn't have a lot more time on his lunch break. Erica frowned as she concentrated, Stiles wasn't sure on what but he could tell she was thinking hard. “Wow, there's a little hyperactive you running around?” Issac asked with a grin. “For your information she's only hyperactive because she's six, she doesn't have ADHD.” He informed him as if it was a triumph. “Issac go find some place for us to eat.” Erica suddenly ordered, Stiles and Issac both gave her odd looks. “I want to-” “Go.” Erica interrupted him and Issac got up, waving at Stiles and grumbled as he left.

 

“So Derek's the dad.” It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Stiles choked on his food, “What?! No, Mark is her dad.” he finally responded when he stopped coughing, now he knew she had been doing the math for Milie's age. Erica frowned, “The guy you kept ditching us for?” She asked as she stole one of his fries. “Yeah, and what the hell would make you think she was Derek's?” He asked in return and pulled his plate away so she couldn't steal anymore. Erica rolled her eyes, “Please, when we got back I could smell Derek all over you, it didn't take a genius to know that you two had had sex.” She smirked as she watched him. Stiles blushed, he had hoped no one had noticed, he didn't want the whole pack knowing about his greatest and worst memory. “Does everyone know?” He asked as he looked at his plate like it was the most interesting thing in the world. “No, just Boyd and me, and he only knows because I told him.” She sighed as she sat back and examined her nails. Stiles nodded, at least he knew that Boyd could keep things to himself since he rarely talked. “We missed you Stiles.” She told him as she sat forward as best as she could. He smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I missed you and Issac too.” She shook her head, “No, I meant we all missed you, including Derek.

 

Stiles froze, he didn't need to hear this, he didn't want to think about Derek at all, it just made him hurt, more then he already did. “Would you look at that, I got to get back to work.” He said as he got up and practically sprinted to the door, ignoring Erica's calls for him to come back.

 

~*~

 

Stiles tossed his coat onto the chair as he got back to his desk causing Allison to give him a worried look. “You okay Stiles?” She asked as she walked over to him, he waved her off, “Yeah, just over whelmed that's all.” He responded with a tight smile. She placed a hand on his shoulder, he barely suppressed a wince. “You can talk to me Stiles, I may be your boss but I'm still your friend.” She told him with a kind smile.

 

Damn her ability to make people open up.

 

“Just ran into Erica.” He finally told her as he rubbed his head, cursing some when he had to fix his hair, it was so much easier to do that when it had been shorter. “That's right, I forgot they got back into town.”

 

Stiles gave her a shocked look, “You knew?” She shrugged, “Well yeah, Scott has been sending me letters these past seven years, even told me about him and Issac,” She paused as she noticed the shocked and enraged look on Stiles' face, “He didn't keep in contact with you I guess.” Stiles was shaking, his hands balled into fists, he grabbed he coat and headed for the door.

 

He was done with this buddy buddy, catch up bull shit, he was going to confront the whole pack and give every single fucking one of them a piece of his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Derek:**

 

It didn't take long for Derek to find out about Mark Remsin, the man Stiles was living with and who was most likely his daughters father.

 

It freaked him out how similar they looked, they could be mistaken for brothers, and that made a cold shiver run down his spine. The thought that Stiles had used him as a stand in for this guy made him.... angry wasn't a strong enough word... it made him want to destroy the world, to make it to where the only person Stiles could choose was him, no one else.

 

Derek followed the man all day and he never realized just how boring people could be until this guy.

 

Law school, lunch, more school, studying then a bar where he drank alone, well until a younger woman met up with him and they left together.

 

He smiled, it was a shitty reason to be happy but he couldn't help himself, though it was possible that Stiles already knew and that's why he was afraid, afraid that he would lose Mark. Honestly that reason made more sense... okay it made him feel better to think that Stiles was afraid of losing Mark rather then the other option, cause he honestly couldn't live with himself thinking that he left Stiles in a situation like that... again.

 

Derek broke out of his thoughts as his phone rang, answering it, “Yeah?” He answered as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Derek you need to be here, like five minutes ago.” Erica hissed back. “I told you I'm busy taking care of something.” He responded, he didn't feel like dealing with one of their stupid arguments again. “Derek, Stiles is here and he is pissed... no he is beyond pissed, I think if he had his gun on him he would shoot every one of us, get here now.” Erica growled before hanging up.

 

Derek tossed his phone and started his car, his tires spinning as he took off out of his parking spot. He didn't know why Stiles was upset but it most likely had something to do with him or Scott, and Scott would definitely roll over and let Stiles kill him if he thought it would get him back in his good graces.

 

That didn't worry Derek, what did was the fact that Stiles was in his home with two pregnant werewolves who wouldn't think twice about killing him if they thought he was a threat to their children.

 

~*~

 

“You're all selfish fucking bastards!” Stiles yelled, Derek could hear him half way through the forest, and now that he could hear his voice he was starting to second guess himself. Stiles would be even worse if he saw Derek and he wasn't sure he was ready to face him, “Did you guy's get stupid when your big bad alpha ditched you?!” Derek braked hard, Stiles didn't know he was here, Scott had kept his word and didn't tell anyone that he had come back with them. He was sure that he would let it slip to Stiles, his best friend, the guy he had once told Derek he hid nothing from.

 

Scott was a dead man once Derek walked through those doors, he knew it.

 

Derek parked outside the now half rebuilt home and waited, hoping that maybe Stiles would leave soon, but of course he had no such luck, Stiles was still yelling like it was the only thing he knew how to do.

 

He finally got out of the car and headed toward the house, it wasn't going to do anyone any good if he hesitated any more.

 

Derek stepped into the house to see Scott and Boyd holding back an agitated Issac and Erica. Stiles had his back to him so Derek could let his sight and smell take in every part of Stiles. Though the fear still hung on him the other scent that was familiar to Derek still caught his curiosity, it was a scent he should recognize, and it was frustrating.

 

Derek let the door close and Stiles jumped, turning quickly to see who had entered the house. He had a look like he was ready to continue his rant but his expression quickly changed to disbelief and something that Derek wished he had never seen on Stiles' face.

 

Hurt, Stiles looked like Derek's mere presence pained him and that made his heart ache.

 

“Hello Stiles.” Derek greeted, he kept his face blank, he knew if he let any emotion show he would give in to all his emotions and that was not what he needed to do right now.

 

Stiles blinked at him and the anger came flooding back over his face, “Hello? Is that all you fucking wereass' can say.... Seven damn years, not a fucking word from one of you. Everyone, Lydia, Allison, your parents, but not one of you fucking assholes contacted me!” He yelled, and now that his attention was focused on Derek, Scott and Boyd were finally able to release their holds on Issac and Erica.

 

Stiles got in his face, causing Derek to stand straighter, “And you, you told them to not contact me didn't you.” He growled, punctuating each word with a poke to Derek's chest.

 

“It was better if you didn't know where we were.”

 

Stiles nodded and Derek could feel the anger turn into anguish, it took everything in him not to reach out and try to comfort Stiles.

 

“That's right, I'm just the human that clung to all of you.” “That's not true...” Scott was cut off by Stiles raising his hand to stop him. “No, there were a lot of times you guy's would of died without me, but I was never seen as more, just a useful human.” He suddenly turned and swung at Derek.

 

Derek was caught off guard so he didn't dodge in time and he could feel one of Stiles' fingers brake as his fist made contact with his jaw. The others all moved to help him but Derek held up a hand to stop them, Stiles hadn't made a sound, Derek could tell he was in pain from how he was cradling his hand but he wasn't crying.

 

“You ass... all along I was only useful... nothing more.”

 

And there it was, he could hear the tightness in Stiles' voice, he was holding back his tears, and that tore his heart apart even more. But he still had to confront Stiles about one thing and now was the best time, when he would most likely fall apart and open up.

 

Derek leaned in, he knew the pack would still hear him but at this point he didn't care. “And you're the one who used me as a stand in.” He said lowly into Stiles' ear.

 

Stiles looked at him and the look on his face was not what Derek had been expecting. He thought he would see regret, maybe confusion. Well the confusion was there but there was also rage, and it was darker and thicker then the anger he had been showing before.

 

Stiles suddenly burst into laughter, the kind of laughter you heard from someone who was deranged, and his face even looked like he had lost his mind a little.

 

“You... you think that... I would...” His laughter began to taper off into sobs and that's when realization hit and Derek felt the rage he had felt seven years ago.

 

Derek had hopped Stiles had been afraid of losing Mark, he hadn't thought it was like before... no, it had crossed his mind but he had thought it was far fetched, that his mother was the only person who would lay hands on Stiles.

 

Derek broke out of his thoughts when he realized Stiles was talking, “Since I was nine it was only you... the one person who filled my mind no matter what... wanting to be near you... then you saved me and loved.... no, you used me like you always do and left.... I was alone... all alone...” He was talking between sobs and starting to curl into himself.

 

Derek reached out but Stiles slapped at his hand away, “No... I don't want your pity.” Stiles stood straight again, his eyes were red and his face tear streaked, “Do you know what he did... what he still does to me?” He questioned as he started to remove his coat and shirt. Derek tried to stop him but Stiles shook him off, “No, I want you to see what you left me with, what YOU decided my fate would be.” he hissed as he dropped his shirt.

 

Everyone gasped except for Derek, he had seen the bruises that Stiles' mother had left, but this was much worse. Under the obviously fresh bruises were scars, some long and smooth, others jagged and short, and ones that obviously had been deeper then just flesh wounds.

 

“Since the day you left this is what I had to live with cause my mother wouldn't take me back... the only time he stopped was when I was pregnant,” Stiles suddenly turned his attention to Scott who was already crying as he watched his friend. “And where were you? Nine years my mother had been beating me and not even your werewolfie senses made you realize something was wrong... what kind of friend are you.” Derek could tell it was a rhetorical question but he saw that Scott was trying to think of an answer as he began to sob.

 

Stiles began pulling on his shirt and Derek caught his arm, “Stiles you can get away from him.” He said, his hold on his arm tight enough so he couldn't get free but loose enough so he wasn't hurting him. Stiles laughed, “You think everything's so easy, his parents are lawyers, they would make sure he got Milie, and everyone knows I ran around with you and your pups, he could easily claim that's where I got the scars.” He responded and finally broke from Derek's grip to pull his shirt and coat back on.

 

Derek could only watch as Stiles headed for the door, “There's nothing you can do this time Derek, game over, you lose.” He said before closing the door behind him leaving Derek feeling cold and useless.


	8. There is no turning back now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a gift and Derek finally meets Milena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry everyone life sucked last week and now I have that flu that everyone's catching, so if this chapter isn't up to par I am so sorry.

**Chapter 8**

**There is no turning back now**

 

_**Stiles-24 Derek-31** _

 

 

**Stiles:**

 

Stiles had learned a long time ago that Doctor Deaton was one of the few people who he could go to to treat his wounds, no questions asked. The fact that he was better then nearly all the other doctors in Beacon Hills also played a role in it.

 

“This is the third time this week Stiles, I hope this doesn't become a habit.” Deaton said and gave him his normal stoic smile.

 

Stiles just nodded as he began to wrap his broken finger, “I don't plan on coming in again for a while, I promise.” He responded.

 

Deaton looked him over and Stiles could tell he was examining him, trying to look into him and see all his problems. Stiles knew that Deaton most likely knew where all his bruises came from but he never said anything, Deaton never got involved.

 

“So I hear Scott is back in town.” Deaton said as he began putting away his equipment, Stiles flinched some at the mention of his best... no, his ex-friend. “Yeah, I saw him a couple times.” He responded as he pulled on his shirt, Deaton had checked his chest as well to make sure no ribs were broken.

 

“Good, I hope he comes by soon, haven't heard a word from him the whole time he's been gone.” The vet said as he turned to Stiles again. Stiles couldn't help the shocked look that came to his face, Scott had been close to Deaton so if he had staid in contact with his mother and Allison it seemed only reasonable that he would stay in contact with him too.

 

“It makes sense, you know, Scott is a good guy and he wouldn't put anyone in danger if he didn't feel it was necessary, though I believe a lot of people are that way.” Deaton had that non readable smile on his face again. Stiles huffed, “I doubt that.” he pulled on his coat, “Thanks again doc.” “Stiles.” Deaton called, making Stiles pause at the door. “I know I've never asked, and I don't like to pry, but Stiles if you don't get yourself out of whatever trouble you're in you'll end up dead. Your body can't take much more damage.”

 

Stiles flinched, he knew that his body had feeling strained he had just hoped it was over worked, “Yeah, I'll do my best to do that.” He responded before leaving.

 

~*~

 

About a month passed and Stiles didn't see any of the pack, he wasn't surprised that he hadn't seen Derek but he thought that the others might try to talk to him. He was glad they hadn't, honestly he hadn't finished telling them off and wasn't near ready to forgive any of them.

 

Okay, he was a little closer after the talk with Deaton but he was still pissed cause all he wanted was to know they were still alive or when they would be back. But now he could see why they had avoided sending anything to him, why put him in danger when there was no reason to, just like Deaton. Though it seemed stupid to put their families in danger, but no one ever said they were smart.

 

“Hey, Stiles, you have a delivery.” one of the newbies said as he set a large box on the empty corner of his desk. Stiles looked it over for a name but there wasn't one, “Thanks, do you know who brought it in?” He asked as he tried to lift it but couldn't manage it. “Yeah, some big guy came in while you were taking your lunch break, brought three of these in.” The guy walked off and came back with another newbie and two more boxes. “What the hell.” Stiles breathed as he worked on opening the box on his desk. “Don't know, guy just said your name and walked off, didn't really feel like asking him about it, he was kind of scary.” The first newbie responded and the two walked away. “Boyd.” Stiles breathed and finally cut through the tape holding the box closed to look inside.

 

Stiles was speechless, the things inside would have looked like random junk to anyone else but to Stiles they were treasures. Comic books he was never able to find, random Items that had quotes from movies or shows, action figures and t-shirts, lots of t-shirts. Some funny ones from different states, others that the pack had decided that Stiles would just like.

 

He had to fight from crying, they hadn't forgot about him, no they had been gathering things through all the places they went to give to him. He started laughing and got strange looks from his fellow officers, “Stiles are you okay?” Allison asked him as she stepped out of her office. He just nodded, if he said anything the laughter that was covering up his sobs would stop and everyone would worry, he didn't want that.

 

Allison grabbed Stiles' arm and dragged him into her office, when she closed the door he finally let himself cry. She ran her hand along his back, “What's wrong, why are you upset?” She asked as she took a seat in front of him. He shook his head, “I'm not... I am... I d-don't know... I'm happy, I-I'm mad... I'm everything a-and it hurts.” He answered when he finally calmed some and wiped the tears from his face. Allison patted his shoulder, “It's alright just tell me what's going on.” She said soothingly, and Stiles couldn't help but bear his soul to her.

 

He told her everything that happened, except the things having to do with him being abused of course, he couldn't have Allison showing up to his home with a cross bow or gun.

 

“Stiles even I knew you were in love with Derek,” He made a pained noise at that, “Okay, still in love with him, so don't just walk away from this chance. Also Scott has been your friend since like the beginning of time, so take this chance to reconnect, but make him beg for it, he deserves that at least.” She finished with a wink and Stiles couldn't help but laugh some as he nodded. “Yeah, I'll make Scott beg for my forgiveness but I don't know about the whole Derek thing.” He responded. “One step at a time, get your best friend back first then work on the man you love.” Allison smiled and patted his shoulder again.

 

Stiles' phone rang and Allison motioned for him to go ahead and answer it.

 

The moment he hit the answer button he pulled the phone away from his ear as a woman yelled on the other line. “Thanks Lydia, I didn't need that ear drum.” He said loudly to the phone as he rubbed his sore ear. “Hey Lydia!” Allison called and the yelling stopped. Stiles hesitantly held the phone to his ear again and sighed, “Yes I'm with Allison.... Well she's my boss it's bound to happen.... No, I don't know what my daughter did today since you're the one who picked her up from school, thanks for that by the way........... Damn, I'll be there as soon as I can, bye.” He hung up and stuck the phone back into his pocket.

 

“What happened?” Allison asked as Stiles got out of his seat, “Milena dumped paint on another girls head, Lydia said the principal wants to talk to me,” He halted his search through his pockets for his keys, “Is it alright if I take off early?” He asked with a pleading smile. Allison laughed, “Yeah, go take care of your kid.” She responded with a wave of her hand. Stiles hugged her, “Thanks.” He called as he took off out of the station.

 

~*~

 

Stiles had never been called into the principals office for anyone but himself so he wasn't completely sure what to expect.

 

Stiles pulled into the parking spot next to Lydia who had a 'I'll kill anyone who talks to me' look on her face. “I'll be quick, just-” “Get in the car.” Lydia interrupted him and opened the passenger side door. “Why?” He asked with a quirked brow. She wrapped a manicured hand around his arm, her nails digging in, “Get in.” She hissed and practically threw him in before heading to the driver side and slid in.

 

Oh, Stiles did not like where this was going.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Derek**

 

In the weeks following the incident with Stiles most of the pack had pretty much shunned Derek. Scott had attacked him after Stiles left, yelling at him for not having told him what had been happening to his friend and then making him leave. Erica and Issac had just looked at him with disapproving eyes and shook their heads. The only two willing to be around him were Boyd and Jackson but they even eyed him funny, and he over looked the fact that Jackson had made a snide comment under his breath. Once the silence that he had been use to in the past started to get to him he left, spending his nights in the forest and driving around town during the day. He could understand why they were mad, Derek was mad at himself, leaving had been meant to keep Stiles safe, not leave him in the hands of a psycho who beat and cut him.

 

Derek had to try and block out the images of Stiles' body or he would lose it and rip the still beating heart out of Marks chest.

 

Stiles' body had been perfect, if Derek closed his eyes he could still picture it the way he remembered. Every mole and freckle, the smooth, pale expanse of skin that covered his chest and back. He had to stop those thoughts as well, not only because of the effects they had on his groin but because it made him feel sick to compare it to how Stiles looked now.

 

~*~

 

Derek parked his camaro, he was tired of driving, he needed space. He got out of the car to run into the forest but a familiar scent caught his attention, it was the familiar scent that had been on Stiles only this was mixed with another persons scent.

 

Derek followed it a few blocks to a play ground where he saw Milie playing with a group of children he assumed were her classmates. She turned her attention to him the moment he set foot on the play ground and waved at him happily. He waved back smiling some until something caught his eye and he dropped his hand.

 

Derek hadn't noticed it before because he had been so shocked by the fact that Stiles even had a daughter. The change was also hard to tell since Milie's eyes were already bright, so the change to bright blue wasn't very noticeable, but now that he saw it and could pick her scent out of all the other children he could tell she was part werewolf.

 

He sat on a bench near by and look at his feet as he thought. He knew Mark wasn't a werewolf, he would of smelled and sensed it, so that could only mean one thing.

 

Milie was his daughter.

 

He couldn't help the smile that spread over his face, it felt good to think that, no, to know that Milie was his.

 

He had a daughter.

 

Derek was shocked out of his thoughts as a small body collided with his, two small arms wrapping around his neck in a tight hug. “Daddy, you finally came to see me.” Milie squealed happily. Derek couldn't move, he was caught off guard by the hug and the small.... no, his daughter calling him daddy.

 

He finally came to his senses and hugged her back, pressing his face into her hair, “I had no idea.” He said softly. “It's okay, you're here now.” She said reassuringly, patting his back some. He let out a choked laugh as he tried to keep from crying, his daughter shouldn't be the one doing the cheering up here.

 

Derek placed his hands on her shoulders and held her a small distance away so he could look into her eyes, “I'm going to do everything I can to get you and your papa back.” He promised her. She smiled brightly and Derek was taken back by how much she resembled Stiles.

 

He got one more hug before she ran back to her class. Derek made his decision to either threaten Mark into giving them up or killing him, either way he wouldn't allow him to be around Milie and Stiles anymore.

 

Derek got up to head to his car when his phone went off, he cursed as he pulled it out, he was getting tired of his phone ringing every time he was about to turn things in his favor.

 

“What?” He growled as a hello, “Get your ass here now.” A woman's voice responded and he held the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen. There was no name to the number and he didn't recognize it, “Who the hell is this?” He asked as he placed the phone to his ear again. “The answer to your prayers, now get to your house before I change my mind.” The woman responded before hanging up.

 

Derek growled as he placed his phone back into his pocket and went to his car.

 

~*~

 

The moment Derek pulled up to the almost complete house he knew who had called him.

 

It wasn't Lydia's car that had given it away, it was that horrible strawberry smell that she wore, and he really didn't feel like dealing with her.

 

Before he could get the car started again Lydia was on the porch, her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot impatiently, “Get your ass in here.” She ordered before heading back into the house. Derek growled as he got out of the camaro and headed into the house. Him and Lydia were the only ones there, he had known that the moment he pulled up and he didn't like the emptiness of the house, it reminded him to much of his past.

 

“What do you want?” He grumbled, refusing to leave the entry way. Lydia watched him for a moment then sighed and held out her hand, “Give me your hand.” She ordered. Derek quirked an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms, “Screw you, tell me why you're here first.” He responded, narrowing his eyes at her.

 

Lydia smirked, now Derek wasn't scared of many things, fire being one of them, but the look on Lydia's face made him shiver with a small amount of fear. “You will give me your hand or I will do this in a place far more painful just to pay you back for what you did to Stiles.” She said still smiling. Derek growled at her but held his hand out to her, he had no doubt in his mind that she would try to seriously injure him and he really didn't want to piss Stiles off more by killing one of his friends.

 

It surprised him when Lydia pulled out a knife and he pulled away before she could slice into his hand. She glared at him, “If you don't give me your hand I'm going to cut into your balls instead.” she growled, wielding the knife menacingly. Derek growled back at her but held his hand out again.

 

She dug the knife deep into his hand and pulled it away once it was covered in blood, she went over to her purse and pulled out a sample container that she scraped the blood into. Derek glared at her as he waited for his hand to heal, “You could have asked.” he grumbled, wiping his hand off on his jeans once it healed. “Yes, but I wanted to cause you some amount of pain for hurting Stiles before I helped you two idiots.” She responded as she placed the now sealed container back in her purse. “How are you going to help us?” he asked as he quirked a brow. She gave a cruel smile as she walked towards him, “That's for me to know and you to find out.” she responded and left with a wave over her shoulder.

 

Derek grumbled death threats and curses, but deep down he was grateful of whatever Lydia had planned.


	9. I don't need this shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a chapter from Lydia's point of view since she's the bamf in this story, well at least I think she is.

**Chapter 9**

**I don't need this shit**

 

_**Lydia-17 - 24** _

 

 

**Lydia**

 

Lydia adored Stiles, sure she ignored him for most of their school years but she still thought he was brilliant.

 

And of course she thought the little crush he had on her was adorable, she would never get with him, but it was still adorable.

 

The issue wasn't that she didn't like Stiles, she thought he was great, it was that she could tell he was in love with someone else as well, and the fact that that person loved Stiles back made it impossible for her to see him as anything more then just a friend. Of course as his friend Lydia started to get annoyed with the fact that Stiles and Derek just kept dancing around the fact that they wanted each other.

 

Yes, she knew it was Derek, granted it took a while to figure it out, Stiles did keep it well hidden, but Lydia caught the small signs. The way he constantly complained about Derek and rarely any one else who gave him a hard time, the fact that when he could he would save the guys life or help him even though it put him danger. Then there were the looks, the ones that Stiles would steal when he was sure no one was looking, he would stare longingly at Derek, almost like he was begging the man to look his way or to acknowledge his existence in any other way then growls and shoves.

 

Lydia found Derek's behavior more interesting though.

 

Now she didn't see Derek a lot and that had to do with the fact that he was always in his burnt out old home the the abandoned warehouse that she was fairly certain only psychopaths and pedofiles hung out in. When she did see him though it was during lacrosse practice or when he was lurking around after school. Now her first thought was to report him to the cops because no matter how close he was to their age it was still weird for him to be hanging around the school the way he was. Then at one of the lacrosse practices where Stiles actually participated more then usual she noticed it.

 

Stiles got hit hard, of course by Jackson, and usually she would have been cheering for Jackson and silently worrying about Stiles but for some reason her eyes had gone to Derek. His hands were balled into fists, his teeth slightly bared as if he was growling, and that made everything make sense.

 

It wasn't a case of Stiles' love being unrequited and Derek being a cruel bastard by shoving him around, the two were to moronic to see they were in love with each other.

 

Now Lydia is all for people eventually ending up together naturally but at the rate Stiles and Derek were going they would be old and wrinkled by that time. So Lydia trying to help them get together during their junior year made perfect sense to her.

 

~*~

 

“Stiles you know I'm never going to date you.” She commented, it was one of the few times they hung out by chance because Scott and Allison ditched them. Stiles frowned, “It's possible, maybe fifteen years from now you'll fall madly in love with me.” he responded with an air of finality. Lydia smiled, she had to give him credit for determination, “Oh sweetie, no I wont.” she said as she patted his shoulder sympathetically. “I kind of figured you'd say that.” he responded dejectedly and slumped in his seat. She smiled, he was adorable but she was still madly in love with Jackson and she didn't see that changing any time soon, or in the future.

 

Lydia leaned back in her seat, twirling one of her strawberry blond curls between her fingers, “Though I bet I know someone who totally wants you.” she said with feigned indifference. Stiles snorted, “Uh huh, cause there's a line of people at my door wanting to date me-OW!” he exclaimed and rubbed his arm where Lydia had slapped it. “Your not going to get anyone interested in you acting like that.” she reprimanded and leaned back in her seat, “As I was saying, I believe there's **A** certain someone who is interested in you, not many.” she finished with a flair of her hand. “Yeah? Who would that be?” Stiles asked, still rubbing his injured arm, honestly she didn't hit him that hard. She smiled sweetly, “Derek Hale of course.”

 

Stiles laughed.

 

It wasn't just a simple laugh, no it was a gut busting laugh, she was fairly certain that if the chair he was sitting in didn't have arms he would fall out of it. “It's not that funny.” she huffed, crossing her arms and glaring. He held up a finger as he tried to breath, “.....Wait.... that was to good.... ya gotta tell it to Scott and Allison.” he responded once he was done with his laughing fit.

 

She leaned over the table between them, “I know you like him, I see the looks you give him, and you complain about him fare to much for it to be normal.” she told him with a small knowing smirk. Stiles gaped at her then grinned, “You've been watching me.” he teased but Lydia saw it for what it was, he was trying to distract her. She smacked him on the side of the head, “No, I paid attention unlike everyone else or they would have already noticed, you don't hide it as well as you think,” She was completely bull shitting cause Stiles hid it well but she needed him to admit it. “So I say you just tell the guy how you feel so we can all get on with our lives.” she finished and gave a satisfied smile at the blush that spread over Stiles' face. “I can't do that, he doesn't remember me.” he mumbled. Now Lydia was really interested, “What do you mean he doesn't remember you?” she asked.

 

Stiles told her everything about his child hood and how he first met Derek, or everything he felt he could since Lydia could tell he was holding something back, she just wasn't sure what.

 

“Just tell him, Stiles trust me the guy will definitely accept-” “Stiles we got to get going.” Allison interrupted her as she walked into the library. “Oh yeah.” Stiles responded and grabbed Lydia's arm, 'Well fat lot of good that did', she thought as Stiles dragged her along.

 

“Where are we going?” She asked as she left the library with Stiles, Allison and Jackson. “Uh... to a study group.” Stiles responded, and it was the worst lie Lydia had ever heard.

 

~*~

 

After that things got blurry for Lydia, what with Peter making her lose her mind and all.

 

So it wasn't till after the final game when Lydia finally got to talk to Stiles again, she was still upset about Jackson's death but she wanted to hear some sort of good news. She went to Scott's place where Stiles had been staying, why she didn't know and would never ask cause she thought Stiles and Scott were a little to close to begin with but that's just her.

 

When Stiles opened the door and after the initial shock of seeing his face battered passed she stepped inside. It was also a while till she finally asked about how things went between him and Derek since she was finally around someone who truly listened to her, so she broke down, crying about Jackson until she finally composed herself.

 

“So, did you tell him?” she asked as she wiped the last of her tears away. Stiles didn't look at her but there was no mistaking the hurt in his eyes, “Tell who what?” he asked.

 

“Derek.” Lydia responded, Stiles shook his head as a sad smile crossed his face, “No but... I thought... I slept with him, and it was nice... a lot better then I thought it would be but,” tears started to roll down his cheeks, “I asked him to stay... and I-I thought... I thought he was going to but...” Stiles trailed off as he began to silently sob. Lydia patted his back, “But what?” she asked as she leaned closer to him. He took several breathes to calm himself, “H-he was gone... the next morning... I-I was alone.” he responded and began his silent sobbing once more.

 

“I'm sorry sweetie.” She whispered as she pulled Stiles close. Lydia didn't know what else to say, she knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to hunt Derek down and force feed him his own balls, screw cutting them off, she would make him bend all the way down and force him to swallow them whole so they would rip off.

 

Lydia was dragged out of her inventive revenge ideas when Stiles' phone went off, she grabbed it before he noticed and looked at the face before pocketing it. Scott could wait, he always went to Stiles for help with his problems so now Lydia was going to help Stiles with his.

 

~*~

 

Five years later and Lydia was still pissed about what Derek did to Stiles.

 

But she would forgive him if it meant getting rid of Mark, he was an ass and Lydia hadn't liked him from the moment she met him. There was just something off about him, she wasn't sure what but she was sure as hell going to find out.

 

Lydia didn't get the chance she needed till she was out of medical school, she graduated early as a surgeon thank you very much. She and Stiles had stayed close friends, along with Allison and Danny, and she had completely fallen in love Milena. She would forever call her Milena, Milie was a horrible nick name when her name was absolutely beautiful.

 

So when she noticed part of a long scare on Stiles' back as he was removing his coat she finally figured out how she would help Stiles. Now lying wasn't her strong suit... okay so it was but that didn't change the fact that she didn't like lying to Stiles. She told Stiles and Mark that she was buying them a state of the art alarm system for Christmas one year, since Danny worked for one of the top companies. What she left out was the fact that that included hidden cameras threw out the whole house, Milena had even helped them set them up.

 

~*~

 

A year later, with Derek and everyone back Lydia checked the videos that had gathered, having promised herself that she wouldn't invade Stiles' personal space unless she felt it was completely necessary, and now it was definitely necessary.

 

Lydia wasn't shocked, nope... she was appalled, she was enraged by the fact that Stiles had not only staid in that home but he had allowed his daughter to stay there, and she was ready to murder Mark. She ripped the first disc out of the player and didn't even bother with watching the others, she knew they would be basically the same. Instead she called Mark, she was going to fix this and make sure he couldn't touch Stiles or Milena ever again.


	10. Don't try to deny what you feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles begins moving out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think anyone is going to like this chapter but this is how I planned on this ending up in the first place.

**Chapter 10**

**Don't try to deny what you feel**

 

_**Stiles-24 Derek-31** _

 

 

**Stiles**

 

“You did what?!” Stiles exclaimed as he stood from his seat at Lydia's dinning room table.

 

Lydia rolled her eyes, “I confronted Mark.” she repeated, crossing her arms as she watched Stiles. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and it felt like it was about to bust through his rib cage. “Lydia, are you insane.... wh-what did you even confront him about?” he demanded, slamming his hand down on the table a little harder then he meant to and watched the steps to make sure Milie didn't come down. “Really Stiles, you're going to play stupid?” Lydia asked, bringing Stiles' attention back to her and he just nodded in response. She sighed and got up, heading into her living room which was visible from the dinning room... and Stiles could have sworn there had been a painting on the wall were there was now a large plasma screen tv.

 

Lydia held up a disk before placing it in a dvd player.

 

Stiles gaped as he watched the image on the tv show four panels, the top two were his living room and dinning room and the bottom two were Milenas room and the master bedroom. The start of the recording was a normal morning, Stiles getting Milena ready for school and getting ready for work. Lydia grabbed the remote and pressed fast forward, pushing play when the time was showing it was night.

 

“Lydia... you don't understand.” Stiles breathed but his eyes stayed fixed to the screen. He remembered the night that was playing well, it was the night Stiles had to go to Deaton for a deep gash that Mark had left on his shoulder.

 

“What don't I understand Stiles?” She paused the video as Mark was grabbing a knife, “The fact that you've been living with a sick, abusive fucking asshole or that you've not only put your life at risk by staying with him but also your daughters?” she questioned as she walked back over to him. “She's fine, he doesn't touch her.” Stiles responded quietly, trying to make sure Milena didn't hear them arguing. “Stiles does this look like a child who feels safe?” Lydia demanded as she pointed at the corner of the screen that showed Milenas room. She was sitting on her bed, her hands cupped over her ears to block out sound and was rocking. Stiles tilted his head in curiosity, he had made sure not to make a sound that night, he remembered and even Mark had been whispering furiously at Stiles rather then yelling.

 

Stiles looked away from the screen, “I can't leave Lydia.” he gritted out as he walked back into the dinning room. “Why Stiles? Give me one good reason why you shouldn't leave that ass?” she asked as she followed him, grabbing her purse on the way. He ran his hand through his hair, not caring that it stuck out at odd angles after, “He's her father, she needs her dad.” he finally responded. “You would rather her have an abusive parent then be safe?” she asked, no more like yelled and got face to face with Stiles. “No, because if I leave his parents will try to get custody of her and they'll win, and I can't take that.” Stiles responded, his hands flailing as he did.

 

Lydia sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him into a seat before setting her purse on the table and pulled out two test tubes, setting them down in front of him. Stiles looked at them and one had blood in it but the other, well Stiles really didn't want to know why Lydia was carrying semen around in her purse.

 

“They wont take her.” Lydia said as she set them on the table, “They will, I work most of the time and have to have people watch her and...” “No they wont cause she's not Marks!” Lydia yelled to make Stiles stop ranting.

 

He was sure his eyes were bulging out of his head and he had to think hard to get his jaw to close. “How...” he had finally started to talk but Lydia waved her hand to make him stop talking. She motioned to the two containers, “The blood is from Derek and the other is from Mark,” She held up a hand when Stiles opened his mouth to speak, “You don't want to know how I got that one. Just listen, I tested those against a hair sample I took from Milena, and guess which one matched?” she asked with a quirked brow. “She's Mark's, I know that, and that's the reason I can't-” “God Stiles stop trying to push her to be Mark's, she's Derek's daughter, you don't have to worry about anyone trying to take her from you.” Lydia interrupted him and huffed.

 

Stiles gave her a blank look, “... that can't be true.” he breathed as he looked back to the items on the table. “Stiles would you rather she be the child of the man who abuses you or the guy who ran off to protect all the people the pack cares about?” Lydia asked as she took a seat next to him.

 

Stiles looked down at his lap, “I don't know... I just want her to have a dad who loves her.” he responded. Lydia shook her head, “I know Derek would love her... I also know what your scared of.” She stated as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Just cause he hurt you before doesn't mean it will happen-” “Stop!” Stiles shot up out of his seat, “You don't get it, all the things Mark does to hurt me don't even compare to the pain I was in after I was with Derek... when he left... that was the worst pain I've gone through... I can't do it again.” He bit out, trying to keep from crying.

 

Lydia stood, “Then use it to get away, I've already done some of the work for you,” She held up one of the dvds, “I told him if I ever see him near you or Milena then this would not only find it's way to the police, his parents and every news station in town but I would also put it online so the whole world would see him for the sick fuck that he is.” She said with a self satisfied smile.

 

Stiles sank back into his chair, “Really?” he asked stunned. Lydia nodded, “You and Milena can move in with me until you find a place of your own.” She finished as she sat as well.

 

Stiles couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes and he leaned over pulling Lydia into a tight up, “Thank you... so much.”

 

Lydia smiled and patted his back, “Any time.”

 

~*~

 

It took Stiles a few weeks to get up the courage to go back to their old house to pack up his and Milenas things, but when he did he made sure to head over on a day that he knew Mark wouldn't be home.

 

Scott had offered to help him when he had finally got the balls to talk to him, and once Stiles had made him practically beg on his hands and knees for his forgiveness (which had felt unbelievably good in Stiles' opinion). He had refused though, as great as the help would be he really didn't want anyone with him when he stepped foot in that house again, if he broke down or something as equally embarrassing he would much rather be on his own.

 

When he got to the house he sat in his jeep for a long while, just watching the outside before finally getting the courage to get out and gather the boxes from the back.

 

~*~

 

Hours later and Stiles had filled all the box's he had brought and still he had more to pack. “Damn.” He cursed as he ran a hand through his hair, which was already messed up from all the work he had done. He sighed and started carrying boxes out to the car, he would get more boxes later.

 

Half way through, as Stiles was grabbing one of the lighter boxes, having already taken all the heavy ones out, he heard a loud crack and then felt a blinding pain flair along the back of his head. He dropped the box as he crumpled to the ground, his vision was blurry and he couldn't move... well he could but it was hard and took all his concentration.

 

He didn't need to hear the evil laugh or see the well worn converse that he was all to familiar with to know who had hit him. He reached for the small taser he had started carrying but it was kicked from his hand once he got it out, the small plastic object flew behind him and he heard it shatter against the wall.

 

He began to shake, that was his last defense, he had left his phone in the car when it had started to dig into his thigh, so he couldn't call anyone.

 

“Trying to leave without saying good bye,” Marks voice hissed as he grabbed Stiles by his hair, pulling him up so they were eye to eye, “Now that's just rude.” He growled before punching Stiles hard in the face.

 

Stiles could feel the blood running down his scalp and taste the blood flowing out of his nose. He tried to reach up to pry Marks hand out of his hair but was only able to grab at the other mans shirt.

 

“I gave you a home, provided for you and took care of that little brat that isn't even mine.” Mark growled into Stiles' ear.

 

Stiles couldn't help the shocked look that crossed his face, “How?” He asked, not able to get more out since he couldn't really form a whole thought do to the blow to the back of the head. Mark smirked, “I got a dna test done when she was born,” He smacked Stiles, causing him to hiss in pain from the sting and pull on his hair, “You're just a little slut, bending over for anyone.” Mark hissed before releasing his hair. Stiles crumpled to the floor and was going to crawl away until one of Marks feet collided with side, knocking the air out of him. He rolled onto his back as he coughed and tried to breath but the same foot came down on his throat, pressing down to block his air way.

 

Stiles struggled to push Marks foot off, he looked up at the larger man and all he saw was hatred and anger, “I should have done this a long time ago.” Mark said with a satisfied smile, and it was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

 

~*~

 

Almost an hour later, as Stiles started to regain consciousness he had a small hopeful thought that all that had happened had been a bad dream. But when he tried to move his hand to rub at his eyes he found he couldn't move it. His eyes snapped open and he looked around frantically, finding his wrists and ankles bound to the posts on the master bed.

 

“Finally awake, I would hate for you to miss this last part.” Marks voice mocked, but no matter how hard Stiles looked he couldn't see the other man. “What are you going to do?” Stiles asked, scared of the answer he was going to get. “Oh don't worry, I don't plan on hacking you to little pieces or anything.” And Stiles will forever regret the small amount of relief that washed over him, “No, burning you inside this house will be much more satisfying.” Mark laughed.

 

Stiles struggled against the bonds holding him, begging for forgiveness and freedom, trying in anyway to get Mark to set him free but he knew it was useless when he heard the door close and lock.

 

He screamed and cried for help, his wrists and ankles starting to bleed from his struggling, his throat getting raw from the constant screaming. He was surprised how quickly the smell of smoke reached the room, he should have figured Mark would set only the first floor on fire.

 

Smoke began to fill the room from under the door and as Stiles wasted his last bit of oxygen on screaming for help one last time, he took some solace in his last thought before blacking out.

 

At least Derek would take good care of Milena.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Derek**

 

When Derek had got another phone call from Lydia he was weary about answering, he really didn't feel like playing some twisted game where she cut into him. He honestly hadn't expected her to call and tell him that Milena was his daughter. Of course he already knew she was his but hearing someone who was close to Stiles say it made him feel... great?

 

“I know that already.” He growled back, he had to keep up appearances and he still wasn't fond of Lydia. “Of course you did, so I'm assuming you also know that the guy he's with is beating the living shit out of him.” Lydia responded, and it wasn't a question so Derek felt no need to answer, the fact that the woman would most likely yell at him when he answered also played into it a little. She sighed, “Listen, I got him and Milena out of there, which is obviously more then you were going to do.” Lydia continued, taking his silence for an affirmative. “I planned on getting them out of there.” Derek responded, he had already figured out where he was going to bury Marks body as well.

 

“Without maiming and killing anyone?” Lydia asked, and he could hear the knowing smile that was on her face. “... He deserves to die.” He responded, his grip on his phone getting to tight as he heard the plastic starting to break. “No he deserves to suffer, for years and years, but right now just getting Stiles and Milena out of there is enough right now.” She shot back and Derek couldn't argue with her logic. “Now your going to start coming over here to visit with Milena and I know you've been rebuilding that house of yours, so I expect you to set up a room for her.” Lydia instructed. “Your not my wife.” Derek hissed through his clenched teeth.

 

“And Stiles wont be without my help.” She responded smugly.

 

~*~

 

“What does she like?” Erica asked as they wandered through Toys R Us. “Super heroes and Disney princesses.” Derek responded as he glared at one of the workers watching them, causing the man to take off in a hurry. Erica rolled her eyes, “Stop scaring off the workers and help me choose things for your daughters room,” She stopped walking as she tilted her head, “Huh, it's really weird to say that out loud.” She continued. “Just shut up and move.” He growled as he headed towards the aisle with Marvel toys. “Oh calm down, we still have to get furniture and everything as well.” Erica responded with a roll of her eyes.

 

Derek grumbled as he shopped, choosing to ignore all of Erica's snide comments and all her scoffs at the things he placed in the cart.

 

“And he would just be happier with you.”

 

Derek stopped half way down a aisle full of store brand toys, “What?” He asked as he turned to her. Erica huffed and crossed her arms on her large stomach, “I was saying that if he would stop ignoring his own feelings and you weren't such an idiot then you two would be happy together.” She repeated. He glared, “I know, all of you have been making it quite clear you think I'm a moron.” he responded as he started walking again. “Then apologize and get with him so we don't have to see you two sulking around all the time.” She exclaimed, causing several people to glare at them. He stopped again and got in her face, “Listen, everything that has happened to him is my fault and I'm going to do everything I can to make that up to him, but just apologizing isn't going to cut it.”

 

He went back to the cart, “I need to prove I deserve him.”

 

~*~

 

It took Issac and Scott longer to talk to him again then Erica but they did come around.

 

In a way.

 

“I still hate you for making us leave.” Scott grumbled as he worked on painting one of the walls in the kitchen. Derek grunted in response, if he spoke he would through back the fact that at least it only took a few years to realize what Stiles' mom was doing to him, where it took Scott nearly his whole life to figure it, and then he had to be told. “But I see why, I'll always understand that.” He continued, not commenting on the lack of a proper response. “Even if we had stayed and I had convinced him to live with me or anyone else, there's no guaranteeing he wouldn't have still moved in with the guy. Then the Alphas would have come and we would have had to protect everyone instead of just ourselves.” Scott finished his explanation, still working on the wall.

 

Derek had stopped his work on the other wall and was watching him, “I never considered that.” He responded as he set down his roller. Scott paused to look at him, “Yeah, Stiles had decided to live with him right off, he most likely would have stuck with that plan no matter if someone tried to talk him out of it, Stiles is very stubborn.” He said with a fond smile but Derek could see the sadness in his eyes.

 

“Have you talked to him?” Derek asked, he hadn't talked to Stiles, which was no surprise, but he figured Stiles would talk to Scott again. He shook his head and looked back to the wall he was working on, “Yes and no, he's talked to Issac... I guess the whole living through a similar situation has them bonding, but I've been having Issac tell him how sorry I am.” He responded. “Stop that and go ask for his forgiveness,” Scott turned at that and looked pissed but Derek ignored the look, “If you keep telling Issac to apologize for you it wont mean anything, go and beg for his forgiveness and he'll most likely forgive you.” He finished.

 

Scott actually smiled some at that, “Yeah, he probably would.” He paused as he thought, “Then why don't you?” He asked with a confused look, which Derek had dubbed Scott's default expression.

 

It was Derek's turn to turn away this time, “No, I have to do more then that, much more.”

 

~*~

 

When Derek found out that Stiles was moving his and Milenas things out of the house he had shared with Mark, and had refused help from Scott and Boyd it was only natural that he decided to go check on him.

 

He waited till he was done setting up Milena's room and his own, which took him far longer then he had expected it to, so by the time he left it was starting to get dark. He headed to his car, hoping Stiles would be done or wouldn't notice him, cause if he did Derek knew he would be pissed that he had followed him.

 

A familiar scent made him step out of the car, and it wasn't familiar in a good way, it brought back memories that were painful. Derek looked around and sniffed until he saw it, smoke, rising high over the trees surrounding his home.

 

He started running.

 

He didn't know why but something in him said to get there as fast as he could, and running would be faster then taking his car.

 

As he easily jumped over a fence he realized he was in a neighborhood he knew far to well and his heart stopped. 'This isn't happening, not again.' he thought as he ran to the now burning house and broke through the door. The bottom floor was engulfed in flames but that didn't stop Derek, he could here Stiles' heart beat, it was faint and slower then normal but it was there. He leaped up the stairs and busted into the room he knew Stiles was in, luckily the flames hadn't taken over the second floor yet.

 

The sight that he came in on made his heart ache, Stiles beaten and tied to the bed, he growled and ran over. His claws grew and he sliced through the bonds easily, lifting Stiles carefully off the bed. He ran back into the hall but the flames had destroyed the stairs and before he could back track the floor in the bedroom collapsed from the damage bellow. He cursed and ran for the room down the hall. Milena's room showed no damage yet bet Derek could hear the floor starting to give way and ran across the room, cradling Stiles in his arms so that when they crashed out the window he barely got cut.

 

Derek landed on the front yard on his back, Stiles still cradled to his chest. He could hear sirens in the distance and the people in the surrounding homes were coming out to see what was going on, he was glad he had got there when he had cause Stiles would have been dead.

 

That thought made Derek break.

 

Yes, Stiles was still alive but he might have died, if he had been a few seconds late... if he hadn't noticed at all... Stiles would be gone, taken by flames just like his family. Derek set Stiles down carefully as he felt his body starting to shift. He had to do something, to find the man who had done this and rip him into small pieces. So he ran, shifting as he got into the cover of the surrounding trees.

 

It wasn't hard to pick up Marks scent, the man was running, leaving town after what he had done. Derek growled as he reached the edge of town catching up to Marks vehicle, especially since the man had stopped to fill on gas, he looked smug, and was smiling. Derek let out an enraged howl before charging at the man, pining him face first against the fuel pump. Mark let out a pained grunt, “You were going to let him die.” Derek growled into his ear as his claws dug into the mans throat. “Who the fuck are you?” Mark gasped as he tried to struggle out of the hold Derek had on him. “Your worst nightmare.” Derek hissed before pulling him back and slamming him hard into the pump again.

 

As Derek was getting ready to crush Marks neck, to squeeze till he felt the bones break beneath his fingers, he heard the hammer of a gun being pulled back. “Derek let him go.” Allison's voice called and Derek growled in response, tightening his hold on Marks throat. “He tried to kill Stiles.” He barked back as he watched Mark struggle more to get free. “I know, and I'll arrest him, but Derek if you kill him I'll have to arrest you.” She responded. “You can try.” Derek responded with a harsh laugh and finally looked back at Allison. “I have wolfsbane laced bullets, you'll be to weak to even brake through a box.” She aimed the gun at his shoulder, “Now let him go.” She ordered. Derek snarled before tossing Mark to the side, the man didn't move as he hit the ground, he wished it was because he was dead and not because he had passed out.

 

Allison holstered her weapon before pulling out her handcuffs and bound Marks wrists behind his back. “He deserves to die.” Derek growled as he watched her heft up Marks limp body and drag him to her patrol car. “I agree, and had I been how I was back in high school I would have happily watched you mutilate him, but I'm the sheriff now and I have to follow the law.” She turned to Derek as she slammed the door closed, “Plus what would Stiles say, do you think he would be happy if you killed?” She asked. “Yes, I think he would do it himself if he found it in him.” He answered with a snarl, not liking the fact that she was bringing Stiles into this. She shook her head, “No, he knows the consequences, that's why he never did it, and that's why you wont, cause I know you don't want to watch your daughter grow up from behind bars.” She walked over to him and poked his chest, “And I would make sure you stayed behind them, lycanthropy be damned.” She told him with an air of finality. He growled at her threateningly but nodded, he knew she had the resources to do it, and he really didn't want Milena to have to visit him in prison. “Good, now go to the hospital and see how are boy is doing.” She said with a smile and patted his shoulder before heading back to the car.

 

Derek nodded grudgingly and ran to the hospital.

 

~*~

 

Derek let out a sigh of relief.

 

Stiles hadn't been burned and none of his injures were life threatening, he had a few breaks and would be in the hospital for a while but his life wasn't in danger, not anymore at least.

 

The only problem was that Derek wasn't allowed to go back and see him since he wasn't family. Scott and Issac had been allowed back because of Scott's mother, and judging by the way she was glaring at him she wasn't fond of Derek and that was another thing keeping him from seeing Stiles.

 

He heard Lydia walking towards him before she spoke, honestly what kind of woman wears break neck heals when she works in a hospital?

 

“Why are you out here?” She asked as she placed her hands on her hips, giving him her usual pissed off look. “They wont let me back.” He responded, he didn't feel like putting up with her shit right now. She sighed and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him up, and Derek felt a bit smug since there was always his strength she could never beat. “I'm going to take you back to see him you over grown bolder.” She spat and released his arm. He glared at her before standing, she turned on her heels and walked the way Scott and Issac had gone, Derek following her closely.

 

The room was packed, or more accurate the whole pack was in the room surrounding the hospital bed Stiles was in. Derek stopped in the door way as Lydia entered, “Okay, everyone out, you can come and see him tomorrow.” She ordered as she made a shooing motion with her hands. Everyone nodded and said good night to Stiles before going. They all wished Derek luck as they walked by him, but Scott stopped, and to Derek's surprise, hugged him, “Thank you.” He said softly before walking away with Issac.

 

Lydia paused in front of him, “Talk to him, and actually talk.” She said pointedly and Derek nodded before stepping into the room.

 

He took a seat as he heard Lydia close the door.

 

Stiles glanced at him, “I hear you're the one that saved me.” Derek just nodded in response. “And you left me on the yard afterwards?” He asked with a quirked brow. “I went after Mark.” “Did you get him?” Stiles asked quickly, and Derek could tell he meant more then just catching the bastard. “Yes, but Allison stopped me from killing him.” Stiles sighed disappointingly but nodded. “It's for the best I guess, I would hate to have to explain to Milena why she couldn't see you.” He said softly. Derek perked up at that, Lydia had made it clear SHE wanted him in Milena's life but he hadn't been sure if Stiles would want that. “So you do want me in her life?” He asked, cause he had to be sure. “Of course, you're her father you should spend time with her.” Stiles responded, looking annoyed that he had to repeat himself. “What about you?” The question slipped out before Derek could think it over. “What about me?” Stiles asked with a confused look. “Do you want me in your life?”

 

Stiles looked away from Derek and sighed, “I... shit Derek, look I'm grateful that you saved my life.” Derek could hear Stiles' heart pounding and he already knew the answer.

 

“I'm sorry but I can't, not with the constant fear that you'll break my heart again.”


	11. Living with these changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of anti climactic, at least in my opinion, but I wanted this last one to be simple and kind of silly so I hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> And look at the end for a surprise
> 
> Oh and happy v-day everyone <3<3<3

**Epilogue**

**Living with these changes**

 

_**Stiles-26 Derek-33 Milena-8** _

 

 

**Milena's eighth birthday party**

 

Two yeas had gone by and Stiles felt like he could finally breath.

 

Mark was in prison, his parents hadn't even tried to help him get out and that had been a great relief when the trial had come around.

 

Stiles had found an apartment for Milena and him to move into, even though Lydia's place was big enough it was uncomfortable for him since Jackson was there on a regular basis and that meant a bigger chance of seeing Derek.

 

Even though Derek had been watching Milena when Stiles needed someone to he also had her some weekends and Stiles did his best to avoid him. The times he couldn't avoid running into him were few and far between, the conversations they had were also short and awkward.

 

And then there were the questions.

 

“Papa, why don't you and daddy kiss?” Milena asked, causing Stiles to choke on his food. “What?” He asked when he had finally stopped coughing. “Uncle Scott and Issac kiss, and their Brooks dad's, so why don't you and daddy kiss?” She asked again, looking at him expectantly. “Uh, that's... me and your daddy have... our relationship is hard to explain.” He responded nervously. Milena just continued to look at him expectantly, and damn that look, it made her look so much like Derek. “I promise, when you're older I'll explain, right now I don't think you would understand.” He continued with a sigh. Milena thought for a moment then shrugged, taking that as a good enough response.

 

Stiles gave a relieved sigh.

 

~*~

 

“You suck at decorating.” Lydia complained as she snatched the streamers out of Stiles' hands. “Hey!” Stiles complained and tried to take the streamers back but Lydia just slapped his hands away and hung them.

 

He sighed and went into the kitchen of their new apartment and started getting the snacks and punch ready. “You wont be able to avoid him today.” Lydia said from the door way. Stiles couldn't help but jump some, not having heard her enter, “I know.” He responded after a moment where he tried to think up a convincing distraction but couldn't come up with one.

 

“You think you can handle it?” She asked, and Stiles heard the worry in her voice that most people would have mistaken for annoyance. “Yeah... well I think... I'm not really sure.” He answered as he moved the large punch bowl to the table. He heard her sigh, “Why can't you just talk to him, I mean it has to happen some time.” She said as she walked over to him. “I talk to him.” Stiles responded defensively as he headed back to the counter. Lydia snorted, “Jackson told me the last time you went by Derek's place to pick Milena up you said hi then practically scooped her up under your arm and ran.” She told him with a smirk. He gaped at her, “I did not... well okay I may have picked Milie up but I didn't run.” He responded, pointing a ice cream scoop at her.

 

“Uh huh.” Lydia responded with a roll of her eyes and walked away when there was a knock on the door. “We're not done with argument.” He called after her. “Not arguing.” She responded as she came back, Allison right behind her holding a large gift. “Arguing about what?” Allison asked as she set the gift down. Lydia opened her mouth to respond but Stiles cut her off, “No, if you two start talking about this then you're going to start conspiring and I will have none of that.” They both smirked at him, “What makes you think we haven't already?” Lydia asked with a quirked brow. Stiles slapped his forehead, “Oh I hate you two.” He grumbled before getting back to work. The two women laughed, one kindly and the other mischievously.

 

~*~

 

“Get away!” Stiles shouted as he ran to the other end of the small dinning room table. Erica stood on the opposite side holding a pair of black cat ears, “Oh come on, it will match.” She said teasingly as she inched towards him. Stiles would forever regret letting Lydia convince him to get the face painter that Milena had wanted. The man had painted a large butterfly on Milenas face, made Scott's a puppy (which everyone had laughed about). He had offered to paint Lydia's but her glare scared the man and he went on to paint a lion face on Issac. Jackson and Boyd also declined, though it was obvious Boyd had almost given in when his son had started begging him to, but Eric had made the boy stop. Alison had left early, “Work and all.” She had said when everyone asked where she was going. Erica had got a simple heart on her cheek, the man seemed to afraid to take up the offer her offer to paint what he that fit her best, and Stiles couldn't blame him. It was no surprise that Milena was able to convince Derek with a well timed pout, it was also no surprise when the man made Derek look like a wolf, Stiles could hear Scott and Issac snickering. It didn't take any begging for Stiles to get his face painted but once he saw that the man had made him a cat he regretted.

 

And that was how he found himself running from Erica while she tried to force a pair of black cat ears on his head.

 

He thought he had Erica beat since she couldn't use her wolf speed to get him because of the kids from Milenas class that had shown up. Of course he was wrong when he felt two arms wrap around him, pinning his arms to his sides, “Evil!” He shouted. Issac laughed in his ear, “Oh come on Stiles, it'll look cute.” He said with a smile as Erica ran up and shoved the ears onto Stiles' head.

 

“I hate you both.” Stiles mumbled as he walked away, heading over to the couch, ignoring Issac and Ericas laughter. He sat down, crossing his arms with a humph, he didn't care if he looked like a kid throwing a fit, he wasn't happy and he was going to show it any way he could.

 

The sound of someone clearing their throat got his attention and he looked up only to see Derek looking at him. “What?” He asked sulkily.

 

He was caught off guard when Derek smiled and responded with, “I think it suites you.” Then walked away. Stiles was very thankful that the paint on his face covered the fact that he was bright red.

 

~*~

 

 

“Would it be so wrong just to talk to the guy?” Scott asked as he followed Stiles into the kitchen with a large stack of plates in his arms. Stiles set down the cups he was carrying and turned to face his friend (Scott hadn't made it back to best friend status yet and it made Stiles smile a little when he would tell him that and Scott would look like a hurt puppy). “Yes, because he's Derek and he would use those eyebrows of doom to draw me in and I will have none of that.” He responded as he took the plates from Scott.

 

Stiles knew the rest of the pack could hear him and Scott but he didn't really care at the moment, he just wanted to make everyone stop bugging him about talking to Derek.

 

“I'll talk to him when I'm ready, now come on we have cake then presents.” Stiles said as he shoved paper plates and plastic forks into Scotts hands then grabbed the cake.

 

~*~

 

“But papa I want to go out and play with my friends.” Milena whined as she tugged on his sleeve.

 

Stiles sighed and gave in, he was to tired to argue, “Fine, but take Brook and Dylan since their spending the night.”

 

Milena squealed excitedly and hugged him around the waist before going to get the other two children.

 

'At least now I can clean up without small limbs getting in the way' he thought to himself as he headed into the kitchen to get started on the dishes.

 

“Scott, mind giving me a hand!” He called as he started scrubbing one of the plates.

 

A figure moved next to him and he looked up with a smile to great Scott but it fell when he saw Derek standing there instead. “Scott and Issac went to go keep an eye on the kids, is it alright if I help?” He asked as he held out his hand for the dish Stiles was clutching.

 

Stiles just nodded and handed over the plate, he kind of wished he hadn't washed off the face paint earlier cause he could already feel his face turning red.

 

They washed most of the dishes in silence, Derek having to save a few from breaking when Stiles would let them go suddenly cause their fingers brushed.

 

“Are you scared of me?”

 

Stiles was surprised by that question, sure there were a couple times he had been a little frightened of him but never to the point of being speechless.

 

“No.” He answered as he started on the last plate but Derek grabbed his wrist to stop him. “Then why wont you talk to me?” Derek asked as he tried to get Stiles to look at him but he wouldn't. “You know why, you abandoned me when I needed you and took most of the people I cared about with you, I still don't trust that it wont happen again.” Stiles responded and tugged on his wrist, but he couldn't get free.

 

“I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry for that, but you have to give me a chance to prove that I wont go anywhere. Ignoring me isn't going to help fix this, just give me a chance Stiles, that's all I ask.” Derek took a deep breath when he was done and Stiles was surprised, he had never heard Derek say so much before.

 

“You swear you'll never leave again?” Derek nodded, “And you wont run off when you promise to stay with me?” Derek nodded again, “Cause I'll hunt your wolfy ass down and chop off your head, I don't care that you're the father of my child.” Derek bore his throat to Stiles and he went wide eyed at the action, “I'll let you.” The older man responded softly.

 

“Alright, but your still on ice sir, I'm not letting you into my life that easily.” Stiles responded as he poked Dereks chest with his free hand. The other man smiled and stood straight, “That's fine,” he shifted his grip from Stiles' wrist so he was holding his hand, “Then go out with me tomorrow.”

 

Stiles didn't like that it wasn't a question so he eyed Derek for a moment, making him squirm some before giving a nod, “Fine.”

 

Derek smiled and tugged him close, this was the beginning they had never got, and he was going to make sure this time nothing went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a new story, it's only going to be two chapters but it's been slow going cause I'm having a hard time with it.
> 
> Because of this I was thinking since it will take some time that I might take a suggestion for a short fic.
> 
> So whoever can guess one of the two songs that this fic was based off of then I'll use your suggestion.
> 
> Oh and one hint, the answers are in the story and the chapter titles.


End file.
